<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【团兵】与你同梦 by summerpineapple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134090">【团兵】与你同梦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerpineapple/pseuds/summerpineapple'>summerpineapple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerpineapple/pseuds/summerpineapple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>转生背景，玄幻元素有。利威尔由猫形开始和埃尔文再次相爱的故事。<br/>存档</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Erwin Smith, eruri, 团兵</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 重逢</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>序</p><p>“我最渴望的无非是真正地尝一口生活的滋味，将我的一部分投入这个世界，任它与世界发生关系或抗争……我偶尔会想，现在，就是现在，我将遇到我的爱人，就在下一个拐角处，或许他会在下一个窗口边喊住我。”[1]</p><p> </p><p>初春，黑夜不再如冬季的那般漫长，经过从南回归线到北回归线的周期，太阳把白昼渐渐拉长，巷子里的花都开了，淡淡的香味和微风融合在一起，四散开来。<br/>夕阳的余晖已经洒在了各家各户的窗台上，预示危险的夜晚又要来临。利威尔化为了实形，缩在巷子的角落里，任谁看了都是一只普通的流浪猫。他现在异常虚弱，一天前他与一帮恶灵大战一番，虽然他的武力灵力都属上乘，但奈何寡不敌众，负伤的他只能被迫撤退。不知道跑了多久，目测已经甩开了敌方，他也已经精疲力竭，不知身处何处，只是这幽静的巷子和好闻的花香让他产生了稍作休息的想法。<br/>他低头眯着眼睛舔了舔前爪和胸前的毛，他想自己现在的样子一定很狼狈，而且应该只有幼猫的大小。元气伤的可能比想象中还严重，更别提恢复人形了。想着想着，他的意识变得迷迷糊糊，将两只前爪揣在身下，整个身体蜷起来，接着不受控制地闭上了眼睛。</p><p>“叮铃叮铃…”<br/>有一阵清脆的铃声钻入耳朵，察觉到旁边有人，利威尔警觉地睁开眼睛——眼前是一个有着好看的蓝眼睛的年轻男人。他蹲在自己身边，手里拿着一串钥匙，上面挂着一个白色风铃草形状的钥匙扣。<br/>「没想到真的会响啊。」男人有点惊奇地盯着手里的东西一阵子，又放回了衣兜里，眼光回到了墙角边这个黑乎乎的小生物身上。「那么，你究竟是从哪里来的呢？」<br/>不知怎么的，利威尔对这低沉柔和的声线产生了一点奇妙的反应。是因为现在很虚弱吗？本应对陌生人提高警惕，可他的声音拂过心头，让人觉得安稳平和。就像是在漆黑的夜里寻得了一线微光。<br/>「你受伤了。」对方发现了他身上因为打斗留下的伤痕。<br/>其实那是小伤，真正的伤是他后腿的经脉，就算不走路也会疼。他“喵”了一声，似乎在传达委屈，然后舔了舔腿部疼痛的地方。<br/>男人看得心软了，实在是心疼这小东西，抬手摸了摸猫咪的脑袋，然后看到他舒服地眯起了眼睛。<br/>「要跟我回家吗？」<br/>突如其来的邀请惹得利威尔心痒痒。他太累了，来不及思考当下或者更多的事情，此刻他只想有个栖身之所，何况直觉告诉他这个人是可信赖的，大不了化为灵形逃走。<br/>他又喵喵两声表示不拒绝。<br/>仿佛是听懂了他的回答，男人轻轻地笑了。利威尔呆呆地看着他的笑容，不料脚下一空，对方已经把他捞了起来。还在有点不知所措，任由对方对他进行着摆弄，回过神来已经被稳稳地抱在怀里了。这一系列的动作都很温柔，很绅士。男人一手托着他，一手抚摸着他的背，他把两只爪子搭在男人的胸前，心脏开始无预警地砰砰乱跳。<br/>好温暖，正如这春天里的太阳。</p><p>闻着一路的花香，感受着怀里的温度，利威尔有点昏昏欲睡，直到室内的灯光吧他唤醒。<br/>「到家啦。」<br/>他睁开眼睛观察着这个新环境。公寓不大，没有其他人，应该是一个人居住，布置上温馨简洁，总的来说作为独身男士的居所算是合格的。<br/>他还眷恋着这个怀抱，男人已经把他放在软软的沙发上了。疼痛感又再次袭来，他不禁发出咕噜咕噜的声音开始自我疗愈，想让自己变得舒服些。<br/>「稍等一下啊。」<br/>没一会儿，男人端来了一盆水，开始给他擦身体。他眯着眼睛享受着这轻柔的动作，鼻子里浸满了乳液的香味。自从他来到这个世界，要么在漂泊，要么在战斗，没想过有一天能享受这种待遇。<br/>擦完了，男人又摸了摸他的头，「感觉舒服一些吗？」看他全身的黑毛恢复了光泽，男人又说「你的毛很漂亮啊。」<br/>利威尔心情指数飙升，继续咕噜咕噜地表示愉悦。<br/>「今天就只能这样了，也不太清楚你到底伤在哪里，明天带你去找专业人士看看。」<br/>猫咪心里暗暗地想，其实自己靠灵力也是可以慢慢恢复的，不用那么麻烦。<br/>「对了，我叫埃尔文史密斯。」<br/>利威尔在心里默默重复了一遍，“埃尔文”。<br/>「那你叫什么名字呢？」埃尔文凝视着他的眼睛，像是认真地要和他对话。<br/>名字是他唯二记得的事情之一，可是他现在没办法回答。他动了动身体，为此感到遗憾和焦虑，还不由得皱起了眉头——怎么样才能让你知道呢？<br/>「咦，你在苦恼什么？」埃尔文饶有兴趣地看着他，「你这样子和那家伙也好像呀。」<br/>那家伙…一只别的猫吗？曾经养过的猫？<br/>「或许会有些失礼，不过我决定就这么叫你了。」<br/>啊，这是要给我随便取个名字吗，他有点不开心起来，抬起头摆出一个凶凶的抗议的表情盯着对面的人。<br/>然而却是徒劳，对方根本无视。他无奈地准备接受命运，接着几个音节就蹦到了他的耳朵里。<br/>「利威尔。」<br/>他愣住了，心脏好像停了一秒，随后怀疑自己是否出现了幻听，因为这些音节就像是长在身体里那般熟悉。会有这种事情吗？如果有，也是千万分之一的概率吧。<br/>「我就叫你利威尔吧。」对方好像是为了让他确认不是幻听，又重复了一遍。<br/>这种感觉比第一次听到他的声音时还要奇妙，触电般直传到心底深处。<br/>名字，是万物的标识之一，甚至花草树木都能拥有名字。而这偌大的世界里，你用你的声音呼唤了我的名字，因此一切也略微不同了，我仿佛不再是那么孤单，无人问津。即便你不是真的认识我。<br/>他张着双纯洁又有点不可思议的眼神看了看埃尔文，开心地喵了两声，随后像是达成一致一般，伸出一只爪子搭在了对面人的手背上，软软的小肉垫也带着暖暖的温度。<br/>「嘿，看来你不讨厌这个名字啊。」接着回握了他的小爪子，「那么请多指教，利威尔。」</p><p>埃尔文找了一个毛毛的垫子放在沙发上，说可以先睡在上面，等之后给他买一个窝。<br/>他一边舒服地躺在上面，恨不得四仰八叉，一边偷偷观察这个新主人。主人坐在餐桌边对着电脑敲敲打打，像是在工作。而且利威尔想，他特意留在这里没去书房，是怕自己孤单吗？想到这里他又进入了梦乡。<br/>再睁开眼时已是深夜，外面都黑透了，主人回了房间，屋内熄了灯，只有淡淡的月光从窗户边倾泻而下，他终于感到恢复了点精神，而且这个空间让他觉得放松。<br/>可是，他真的能一直待在这里吗？他原本是神身边的使者，是他自己选择要来到人间。除了名字，他还记得一件事，为了拥有实形，他被消除了记忆。<br/>这个世界危险重重，最要小心的是那些四处吞吃灵力的恶灵。他也遇到过同类，他们有兽形也有人形，天使们在这里通常有任务在身，或者是作为某个人类的守护而存在，但他们都没有实形，所以不能被人类看到，像他这样的是极少数。<br/>他在空中漫无目的地漂泊了一些时日，想不起来这里的目的，突如其来的战斗也常让他伤痕累累，一切令他沮丧，令他怀疑起自己的存在。直到今天，他才体验到了些许温暖和爱护，仿佛干渴已久的心灵得到浇灌，他也重新思考，也许他的选择是有意义的，而他来，就是为了寻求这个意义。<br/>而埃尔文是什么人，和他的相遇究竟是命运还是巧合，太多的疑问不得而知。他暂时放弃思考地伸了个懒腰，或许是因为猫咪的本性，或许是周围太空太静，他现在很想去到主人的身边，熟悉他的味道，再好好感受一下他的体温，但最终还是忍住了。<br/>第一天，一定要留下个好印象才行，这样想着又把自己蜷成了一团。</p><p> </p><p>------<br/>[1] 出自《德米安》</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Fallen Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二天早晨，埃尔文还是和平常差不多的时间起来，只是正逢周末再加上这软绵绵的照进窗户的光线，让人变得有些慵懒。不过今天是有正事的，昨天已经联系好了要带利威尔去检查身体。<br/>卧室门一打开，就措不及防地看到一个黑乎乎的小身影端坐在门口，尾巴绕过身体搭在前爪上，像是已经等了一阵子了。<br/>「利威尔，你怎么在这里？」埃尔文蹲下来摸摸他的头，「早上好，你睡的好吗？」<br/>听到了喵一声回应，他心满意足地踏出卧室，准备去洗漱。不料利威尔却一直跟在他脚边，还一直喵喵叫不停，他思索了半天。啊，该死该死，埃尔文一手扶额。<br/>「你是不是饿了？」猫咪瞪着一双无辜地眼睛看着他。「昨天手忙脚乱，又看你睡着了，也不知道你吃东西了没。」他一想，如果在外面流浪的话说不定真的饿很久了。<br/>他赶紧改变方向奔向厨房，在冰箱里翻翻找找，最后终于挖出个东西来，「你喜欢酸奶吗？」<br/>埃尔文手里拿着酸奶盒，利威尔埋头舔得超级认真和开心，两只耳朵撇在脑袋后面，恨不得整个头都要钻进盒子里了。<br/>「慢点吃啊，都是你的。」埃尔文觉得自己才年近三十，已经产生了一种老父亲般的谜样心情。「对不起啊，利威尔，你看，我是个男人，不像女生那样懂的照顾。」<br/>他陷入沉思好一阵，然后自言自语般地说，「是不是送你去一个会比较会照顾猫的家庭里比较好？」<br/>无意识的一句话，利威尔还是听到了，他立刻停了下来，抬起头看埃尔文，心情突然就沉了，才刚来就要被抛弃了吗？<br/>感觉手上没了动静，埃尔文回过神，看到眼前的猫咪一副失落的表情，虽然嘴巴上，鼻尖上，还有胡须上都还沾着白色的酸奶渍。他心生怜爱，觉得自己好像犯了个天大的错。<br/>「我是随便说的，」他赶紧安抚，「快接着吃完呀。」<br/>结果利威尔好像真的伤心了，他蹲坐在地上，低着头，伸出舌头想要舔干净嘴边的残留。埃尔文愣了愣神，像抱小孩那样将猫咪抱起来，圈在怀里，随手拿了个纸巾帮他擦脸。<br/>「什么嘛，你也这么敏感吗？搞得像真的听得懂我说话似的。」擦完把纸巾一扔，温柔地抚摸着猫咪的脑袋，「那你听好了，你是利威尔呀，利威尔怎么可能会不在我身边呢。」<br/>猫咪直愣愣地盯着他，他也不想再继续这个话题了，「好啦，我去整理整理得出发了。」</p><p>利威尔本来以为埃尔文说的检查身体是要去一个兽医院，结果却是一间大学里的实验室。迎面而来的是一个很热情的眼镜女。<br/>「嗨，埃尔文，你来啦。」<br/>「韩吉，真是麻烦你了，大周末的。」<br/>「没事没事，我们几年的交情了，而且我挺享受待在实验室里的。」<br/>韩吉是生物系的老师，总是对奇异的东西抱以研究热情。虽然埃尔文是计算机系的，但他们曾是同校前后辈，毕业又在同一所大学任教，算是有缘。不过只有埃尔文知道，他们的缘分远不止如此。<br/>埃尔文把利威尔放在桌子上，「那你帮他看看吧？」<br/>「没问题。」韩吉戴上手套笑着靠近利威尔，「哦～这孩子的眼神还有点凶凶的呢。真可爱。」<br/>「不要这么凶嘛，我们也做好朋友吧。」<br/>利威尔半月眼看着她。<br/>韩吉给他做了一些简单的检查和包扎。虽然第一次被这样治疗，但似曾相识的感觉在利威尔的脑海里一闪而过。<br/>「看起来比较严重的是是后腿的伤，我也不是专业的，给他用药包扎了一下，这样恢复得快一些。」然后语气稍微严肃起来，「不过，如果他真的来自另一个世界，我想也不需要过多的治疗。」<br/>利威尔听得竖起了耳朵。<br/>「啊，今天来也是想问你这事呢。」埃尔文从兜里掏出那个风铃草样式的钥匙扣，利威尔还记得的。「我本来以为是我搞错了，但这只猫好像真的很通灵性似的，而且你也说过吧，天使不单有人的形态。」接着他摇了摇，「现在又没有那种…很清脆很明亮的声音了，我那天分明听到了。」<br/>「银铃声是与坠落的天使相遇的信号，这就是它神奇的地方啦。」<br/>「还是很像偶像剧里的台词。」<br/>「真伤心诶，我怎么就遇不上这种好事。不过你还真带在身上的啊。」<br/>「看上去是个不错的钥匙扣啊。」<br/>韩吉想以头抢地。「这可是我们家族通灵的长辈流传下来的，总共就三个呢！很稀有的！」<br/>「谢了谢了，是我不识货。」埃尔文陪笑。<br/>「我懂啦，我们都是理科生，相信眼见为实。但是，我也始终对我们肉眼所不能见的世界存着敬畏之心。你平时愿意听我讲这些我已经很欣慰了。」<br/>埃尔文沉思了一会儿说，「那你知道他为什么会受伤吗？」他指了指利威尔。<br/>「嗯…灵界也有正邪之争的，可能被卷入战斗了吧。」<br/>「那它还有危险吗？还需要战斗吗？」<br/>「据说恶灵一般攻击的是那些漂泊流浪的天使，不放心的话，可以在他身上放个人类的物件作为标识？」<br/>埃尔文换上了个轻松点的表情，「懂了，有问题再请教，改天请你吃饭。」<br/>默默在一旁听完所有对话的利威尔心中不禁生出千思万绪，原来埃尔文一开始就怀疑他不是只普通的猫，那个眼镜似乎也知道很多。<br/>但他仍然感到迷惘和疑惑，因为他还没有找到那个意义。如果说只是守护谁的话，像别的同类那样只以灵形存在不是更好？不会流离受伤，更不会失去记忆。他心底隐隐觉得，也许和埃尔文有关系，先不说他给自己取了个万分恰好的名字，今天早上那句意味深长的话更是久久萦绕在心，挥之不去。<br/>待在他身边，或许能够找到答案吗？</p><p>这之后埃尔文就真的当起了饲主。一股脑给利威尔买了猫咪小床，猫粮，猫玩具什么的，还看了好多猫咪博主的博客汲取养猫经验。<br/>利威尔想说，要是恢复了人形就都用不上了啊。<br/>「利威尔，到这里来。」埃尔文拍拍沙发。<br/>猫咪还在闷头喝水，听到呼唤扭头瞥了他一眼，埃尔文又拍了拍，还朝他绽开一个笑容。<br/>不知道这人要搞什么鬼，他慢悠悠踩着猫步移动到他身边，一个纵身跳上了沙发。<br/>「给你看个好东西。」接着从身后拿出一个很精致的蓝色项圈，上面还挂了一个金属质感的字母L。<br/>利威尔没有见过这种东西，好奇地把鼻尖凑上去嗅了嗅。<br/>「来，我帮你戴上吧。」他把利威尔抱到腿上，按惯例先摸摸他，然后轻轻地帮他戴好，「这样你就不会再有危险了吧？」<br/>啊，原来如此。感受到了主人的爱护，不可能不开心吧。不过首先掠过心头的想法是，这样的话，他是真的决定把自己留在身边了吗？他嘲笑自己没出息，没想到才短短的几天，竟已滋生出了这般依恋之情。<br/>「你不喜欢吗？」埃尔文看他好像并没有很兴奋，担心地问。<br/>怎么会呢？这是我收到的第一件礼物啊。利威尔含情脉脉般地看向主人，他想舔一舔他的脸颊，但是好高啊，他够不到，于是只好用脸在他身上蹭了蹭，边蹭边喵喵地表示感谢。<br/>埃尔文心脏受到了暴击，原来养只猫幸福指数可以这么高！他抑制不住内心的冲动，把他抱到怀里，也用脸蹭了蹭猫咪的后脑勺。<br/>「哇，利威尔是全世界最可爱的小猫咪。」脱口而出这么一句话埃尔文自己都感到震惊，像是来自灵魂深处深埋已久的的呐喊。<br/>利威尔听了简直羞到想要钻进地下去，如果他现在是人形的话，估计脸比猴子屁股还红吧。他靠在埃尔文的胸膛，一边感受着他的心跳，一边平复着自己的心跳。<br/>他执拗地想，就算和这个男人的相遇只是巧合，他也愿意将其称之为一种命运。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 梦中人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>身为一只猫咪，独处是必备技能，利威尔每天也跟普通猫咪那样，主人上班就独自待在家。到了差不多的时间他就守在门口，等待着熟悉的脚步声。主人进门后屁股刚一沾到沙发，他就会跑过去，舒服地粘在对方的膝盖上一边咕噜咕噜一边享受着抚摸。<br/>埃尔文每天会提前给他准备好中午的饭食。<br/>他发现利威尔不吃猫粮。那是刚来不久，有次他兴冲冲地给利威尔的小碗里盛好了猫粮，自己则坐到桌边，准备和他一起进餐。看到这一幕，利威尔露出半月眼，闻都没闻一下。<br/>他跳上椅子，前爪扒着桌沿站起来，看了看桌上的菜，有肉丸子，蔬菜和玉子豆腐，再伸着脑袋闻闻，转头对着埃尔文喵了一声。<br/>埃尔文懂了。「你的意思是，你要吃这个？」<br/>知道他不是只普通的猫，于是只好给利威尔盛了一碗和自己的一样的饭菜放到他面前，然后就看到猫咪肆无忌惮地跳上了桌子，吃得不亦乐乎。埃尔文心想，看来以后在饭食上得更加用心了呀。</p><p>所以托饲主的福，利威尔恢复的比想象中快。<br/>「诶？利威尔，你是不是长大了？」他们吃完了晚饭，埃尔文在厨房这里洗碗收拾，看着窗台边正在用爪子给自己洗脸的利威尔问道。确实，他现在已经长到成年猫咪的大小了。<br/>利威尔则不理他，专心地舔着爪子。<br/>收拾完挪回客厅，利威尔正专注地望着窗外，只留给了后面的人一个竖着耳朵端坐的小背影，像个在认真听课的乖学生。<br/>「窗外有什么吸引你吗？」埃尔文也凑上去，把脑袋调整成一个同样的角度。<br/>外面家家户户亮起明灯，再上面是明月星空，因为天气很晴朗，云彩显得十分淡薄。<br/>「你喜欢看星星吗？嗯…要不要带你去一个好地方？」<br/>利威尔终于回过头来，带着一种好奇的眼神看着他。<br/>「那我们现在就走？」埃尔文笑笑，把他抱起来，「啊，好久没抱你啦，你好像真的重了诶。」结果脸上就被糊了一记猫爪。<br/>埃尔文所谓的“好地方”其实就是屋顶的天台而已。一开门，清风拂面而来，这个季节的气温刚刚好，温润柔和，混合着各种植物泥土的气味。<br/>天台上有张躺椅，埃尔文过去躺下，利威尔偏着头看看，也跳了上去，侧躺在埃尔文身边，一人一猫就这么挤在并不宽敞的躺椅上。<br/>这样一抬眼便是无垠的星空，衬得夜幕下的人们如此渺小和须臾，但思绪又仿佛可以借着风去到他们想去的任何地方。<br/>「你喜欢看天空，是因为你是从那里来的吗？」埃尔文指了指天空的方向，听到轻轻一声回应，「那么你为什么会来到我身边呢？」<br/>旁边的小身体动了一下，或许是无法给出回答而沉默。<br/>「春天的夜晚真适合做梦呢，我给你讲一个我的梦吧，利威尔。」<br/>埃尔文闭上眼睛娓娓道来。<br/>「偶尔会出现这样的梦境，那是个和这里完全不一样的世界，人类被禁锢在高高的城墙里，出了城门便是无边无际的旷野和森林，看着它的辽阔，我就想知道我们为何被困于此，想知道真实世界的模样，就像出埃及过旷野的以色列人憧憬着前方的迦南美地。那里也没有汽车，只有马，所幸我的骑马技术还不赖。于是我向着目标一往无前。」他顿了顿，「奈何事与愿违，每次都会遇上阻挠我的敌人，他们个个力大凶残，势要置我于死地。我也不甘心放弃心中的夙愿，不惜与他们拔刀相向，甚至以命相搏。而这时梦里总会出现一个士兵，背后长着坚韧巨大的双翼，他从空中回旋落下，手持白刃，杀敌无数，救我于生死边缘。 一番搏斗之后敌人暂时被击退，而他也负伤累累，我们来到一颗大树下，他收起翅膀在树荫里细心地帮我处理伤口，然后把我的头枕在他的腿上休息，那一刻就像是沙漠中的旅人遇上了绿洲，久经沙场的战士回到了故乡。」<br/>「我忍不住问他，为什么总是冒死出现来拯救我。」<br/>「他的表情波澜不惊，语气中不带一丝疑虑。他说，因为我爱你。」<br/>「我的心已被他深深吸引，却还没能回应一句什么，梦就结束了，但每次醒来，心里总会浮现一个声音， 我想，那就是我想说却没能说出口的那句话吧。」<br/>旁边的小听众听得很投入，这还是他第一次听到主人讲这么多话。他像是听了一段讲述者的亲身经历那般为之动容，心底的某处柔软被这个梦境触动了。他不知道为什么埃尔文会对一个梦中的人如此念念不忘，但他语气里那种淡淡的寂寞与感伤是如此真实。突然想给他一个拥抱，给予他一些的温暖和慰藉。于是他把一只爪子轻轻放在他的胸前，用脑袋蹭蹭他的身体，静静地靠在他身边。<br/>「今天说了好多话，你不要嫌我烦就好。」埃尔文收回了思绪，摸摸猫咪那颗毛茸茸的后脑勺，再用指尖划过他的小脸，「我的利威尔果然长大了呀。」</p><p>利威尔坐在阳台的玻璃门边，感受着灵力在身体里窜来窜去，看来已经恢复得差不多了。此刻外面突如其来的大雨正在倾覆着这个城市，天色也早早变得昏暗无比，他舔着毛，心里冒出一种不明的烦躁，直到一身狼狈的埃尔文出现在门口——啊，果然被淋湿了。<br/>他追着埃尔文的脚步关切心急地喵喵叫。<br/>「哈，没事的利威尔，我——」他打了个喷嚏，「我去洗个澡，换身衣服就好。只能晚点再做晚饭啦。」<br/>吃完饭，还给利威尔备好了第二天的饭食，埃尔文才觉得脑袋好像有千斤重，实在有点撑不住，于是早早就睡下了。平时的晚上，利威尔要么陪埃尔文加会儿班，要么和他一起看看没营养的电视或视频，或者埃尔文看书时，他就安静地待在旁边，像今天这样，比起不习惯，更多的还是担心。<br/>利威尔悄悄用爪子扒开没锁的卧室门，里面已经传来均匀的呼吸声，他在床边的地毯上坐下蜷起来，决定今晚就这么陪在他身边。<br/>第二天，闹铃声照常响起，埃尔文的脑袋还沉沉地陷在枕头里，他迷迷糊糊拿起枕边的手机拨了个电话，用很浓的鼻音给组里的人请了个假做了点安排，又沉睡过去。<br/>利威尔在一边干着急，猫咪形态的他好像什么事都做不了。他想了想，也顾不上什么地跳上了埃尔文的床。这还是他第一次这么近地看睡着的埃尔文，鼻子里也全是埃尔文的味道。<br/>他伸出一只猫爪摸了摸对方的脑门儿，温度很高，而且眉头也紧锁着，像是正在难受的样子。于是施展了一点灵力，帮助他降温和安眠，然后坐下来，蜷在他身边，像个小小的看护人。<br/>在这软软的床上，身边是温热的体温，利威尔蜷缩着也不自觉闭上了眼睛，醒来已经过了半晌，他再次检查下病人，似乎已经安稳舒服地进入了梦乡，温度也确实降下来了，心才稍稍放下。<br/>埃尔文倏地一个翻身，直接和他的脸对个正着，距离近到鼻尖就要碰在一起，利威尔呆在那里，感受着他的呼吸，心脏砰砰直跳。他似乎睡熟了，表情像是在做着一个甜美的梦。<br/>“那是一个什么样的梦？梦里有没有再见到那个人？有没有对他说出你想说的话？”<br/>他抬着鼻尖嗅了嗅他，还留着好闻的香波和沐浴液的味道。<br/>“埃尔文，你不该露出那般寂寞的表情的。”于是他终是按耐不住，轻轻舔了他的脸颊。“想像那个人一样在你身边守护你，想和你说话，向你传达我的心情。”<br/>在不起眼的角落里发现了我，温柔地抱起我，呼唤着我的名字。我想，我大概早就喜欢上你了吧。<br/>而我又能给你什么呢？我不知为何而来，也不知何时离去。却还是忍不住贪心地想，如果我不是你养的猫，还能这样依偎在你身边吗？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 追忆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>埃尔文昏睡了一整天，第二天倒是六点不到就醒了，他使劲伸了个懒腰，惊讶地发现自己恢复得还不错。像是做了一个缓慢的梦，梦中还见到利威尔了，是他记忆里的利威尔，细想一下，似乎有段时间没梦到他了。梦已经模糊成一片，只记得那个人握着他的手，偏着脑袋伏在床边，轻轻闭上双眼，细碎的发丝挡住了快半边脸颊，被光线勾勒得很好看。<br/>「喵呜～」思绪被喵声打断，往床边低头一看，猫咪正一脸关切地注视着他。<br/>他会心一笑，坐起来，拍拍自己身边的位置示意利威尔上来，然后把他拉过来抱着。<br/>「我好多了，谢谢利威尔。」<br/>「喵。」<br/>「我就当你在说不客气吧。」<br/>他看着利威尔的眼睛，忽然内心涌出一种莫名的亲昵感，不由得把他圈在怀里紧了紧，毛茸茸的，暖暖的。<br/>前世的记忆，是随着埃尔文的成长而逐渐完全的，在这漫长的时光中，那些记忆的碎片常常无预警地掉落在他的脑海里，梦境里。年少时当别人在肆意地开怀大笑，他却经历着不安和迷茫，而这些心情却无人能懂，无处可说，差不多快成年了他才开始慢慢习惯与这些记忆共处。直到遇到韩吉，也才真的能有人可以聊一聊，所以他也格外珍视这份双倍的缘分。<br/>「前世？我们家族流传下来的资料里的确有相关的记载。」<br/>「怎么记载的？」<br/>「干嘛？你有前世的记忆？你前世是什么，快跟我说说？！」<br/>「别开玩笑了，怎么可能。」这话埃尔文说得相当心虚。<br/>「嗯…人死之后呢，的确有地狱和天堂，其中有的人可能得到重生，有的人可能成为天使，这都是神因人而异的判断。」<br/>「就算重生了，也不会记得自己的前世了吧？」<br/>「差不多99%是这样。」<br/>「为什么那1%不同？」<br/>「资料中只是记载了有此种案例，但并未给出切确原因，依我个人来看，也许和本人的意志有关。」<br/>当知道他过去的人生只有短短三十余年，饱受精神折磨，而终其一生也没有得到那个答案时，他会有些怅然若失，但回顾他走过的人生，却是无怨无悔，因为在那个矮矮的木箱前，他已经被救赎，他深信那个人为他做的是最好的选择，一切甘心情愿。<br/>所以对于重生，他也从困惑到感恩，也许是神明的眷顾，让他得以在这个还算自由和平的世界里生活，尤其是他还能作为同一对父母的孩子出生。既然上天对他如此不薄，他想他应该珍惜，去体验一次平凡而有烟火气的人生。虽然似乎和以前一样，他有些语言和谋略上的才能，但在选择人生方向的时候，他毅然选择了专心学术，教书育人，算是继承了前世父亲的遗志，这让他感到踏实。<br/>但是人就是这样，内心总有一些空洞无法填满，总有一些执念无处隐藏。在认真思考过为何带着前世的记忆后，他深信那个曾包容了他的一切的人就是他无法放下的念想，是留在那个残酷世界里的缺憾。但世界如此之大，他们真的能重逢吗？每次想到这，他又提醒自己不该再要求更多，但越是压抑越没法停止，后来索性放任不管，又开始变本加厉地做梦，梦醒之后会更加想他——如此陷入一种无解的死循环。<br/>不，也不是无解，他想也许有一天他会遇到一个可以相伴一生的人，那个人会成为他的命运，斩断他与前世的一切纠缠。<br/>也许利威尔没有重生，变成了天使？也不是没有这种可能。<br/>「天使是怎样的存在？」<br/>「他们作为神的使者，有时会来到人间，也会守护人类。简单说…我们都有过那种有惊无险，躲过一劫的经历吧，那也许就是天使在保护你呢。」<br/>「啊。但是我们不能看到，也没法感知他们。」<br/>「没错，不过有一种除外。」<br/>「怎么说？」<br/>「有的天使会因为某种原因坠入人间，但因为拥有了实形，就无法保留原有的记忆了。算是代价吗？有点悲伤呢。」<br/>「听上去也太奇幻了。」<br/>「这世间奇幻的事还很多呢，埃尔文。」韩吉有点得意，「下次送你个好东西吧，说不定你真的能遇到你的天使呢。」<br/>他半信半疑，却也是把这些话听进去了。谁能想到那一天，天使真的降临在了身边，那一瞬可谓夹杂着诧异，惊喜，以及难以置信。<br/>「会是利威尔吗？」的想法的确在脑海中闪过，但在看到受伤的猫咪后，好像也只是觉得他在说“带我回家吧”而已。然而这些日子相处下来，他时常觉得利威尔就在他身边，你可以说这是种不可言喻的第六感。<br/>这无疑是让他欣喜的，只不过韩吉也没能给出切确回答的是，坠落的天使是否会一直存在于人间。<br/>“不再认识我也好，作为一只猫咪也罢，能够与你重逢，能够毫无顾虑地爱你，哪怕一天，都已经是神对我的特别关照了，不能再奢求更多了。”<br/>埃尔文回过神来，发现自己已经保持着这个姿势良久，利威尔就这么乖乖地被他箍在怀里。<br/>他赶紧把猫咪松开，考虑是不是该起床了，「呀，我睡了这么久的话，你是不是饿坏了？」<br/>话音刚落自己的肚子也应景地咕咕叫了。「今天是周末，我们中午点外卖怎么样？」</p><p>只不过是平常的一天，时钟指向六点半，利威尔已经等在门口了，不知不觉陷入对埃尔文的想念中，想起那天被他这么久久地抱在怀里的感觉太美好，直到被放开还恋恋不舍。<br/>熟悉的脚步声临近，他雀跃兴奋起来。<br/>而伴随着这一瞬间，他感到体内的灵力开始不受控制地乱窜，心跳加快，沸腾的血液流遍全身——他大觉不妙。正不知所措中，下一秒脚步声已经到了门口——该死该死，偏偏这时候。<br/>他来不及多想，赶紧转身奔向了厕所。<br/>埃尔文刚踏进门，就措不及防听到“砰”的关门声。<br/>「诶？」埃尔文一脸迷惑，利威尔居然没在第一时间出现。他迅速环顾了一下周围，一切正常，只是不见猫咪的身影。「利威尔？」<br/>「刚才是你吗，你在厕所？」他朝着那边走去。<br/>没有任何回应，这让他觉得诡异。不会是家里进了贼，掳走了他的利威尔吧？还是恶灵找上门，打架受伤了？他闭眼平复了一下各种乱七八糟的猜测，故作镇定地问了一声。<br/>「利威尔，你没事吧？」<br/>「……」<br/>他忽然心都提到了嗓子眼儿，这绝对是有事。<br/>「需要我进去看看吗？」说着慢慢靠近，准备去拧门把。<br/>「你别进来！」<br/>饶是埃尔文有着奇特的经历，又听了太多奇闻异事，也不禁傻了，手僵在半空中，理解力丧失了十秒。<br/>「哦。」他强迫着自己接受任何超现实的状况。<br/>「埃尔文。」记忆里的声音却让他的心脏明显颤动了一下。「我…我是…」<br/>「是利威尔？」他小心翼翼地回应着他。<br/>「是，我是你的…你的猫咪…利威尔。」他像是泄了气一般接着说，「对不起，吓到你了吧，我也没想到…」<br/>「啊虽然知道你并不普通。不过，还好。」他语无伦次后，又深吸一口气说，「你不用躲在里面，出来好吗？」<br/>对方似乎苦恼了一阵，然后，缓缓打开了潘多拉的魔盒。纵然脑子里也幻想过很多种和他相见的场景，街角，车站，涌动的人群，灯火阑珊之处，却怎么也不可能想到这一种。<br/>他也不知道神为何对他这个罪人这么好，竟然成全了他的痴心与妄想。<br/>眼前是一个黑发青年，灰蓝色的眼睛，个子还是比自己小很多，白色带褶边的维多利亚风衫衬衬得他的皮肤更显白皙。时光在这一刻仿佛与那个世界里的初见重叠交织，脸上没有了战争的痕迹，他的眼神纯净宛如湖水，身体似乎也更清瘦，但怎么看也都是他心心念念的利威尔。<br/>刚才或许因为确定了利威尔没有过去的记忆而有过一丝失望，在看到对方后又有了一丝庆幸，记忆太过痛苦的话，弃之也无妨，因为对于初生的婴孩来说，一切都是美好的，一切都是崭新的。<br/>利威尔两手紧紧握着拳，许久，才从喉咙里挤出几个零落音节，「嗨，埃尔文，初次见面…」<br/>「嘿，利威尔。」那句“好久不见”被静音在空气里，想要上去抱住他的冲动被好好地压回心底，他浅浅的笑着，「你看起来很精神。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Blessings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>看利威尔居然还光着脚，踩在冰冷的瓷砖上，他赶紧去鞋柜里翻出一双拖鞋放在他脚前，恨不得直接帮他穿上。<br/>「真是的，你们怎么都光着脚吗？」<br/>利威尔愣在那里好半天，才挪了挪脚，穿上鞋。<br/>「无所谓…反正…又不用走路。」<br/>听到他这么回答埃尔文笑了，「听上去不错呢，我也想腾云驾雾什么的，这样每天上班就不用忍受可怕的交通了。」<br/>「哈，你到底在幻想些什么奇怪的画面？」利威尔也在心里笑了笑，紧张忐忑的心情也像化作一缕青烟似的飘散了。他盯着埃尔文，觉得能和他这么对话就像在做梦一样。<br/>「其实，我们不算是初次见面了吧？」埃尔文边说边走向厨房，开始准备晚饭，「都在同一个屋檐下生活了那么久了啊，每天大眼瞪小眼的。」<br/>「也是。」利威尔默默跟过去。<br/>「所以，你之后会一直都是人形了吗？」他拿出两袋拉面放进锅里。<br/>「人形是最高级形态，只要我的灵力不受损，就可以保持下去。」他想了想，放低声音，「但如果你希望我是一只猫，我也可以…」说完撇了撇嘴。<br/>「按你喜欢的来就好。」他突然把脸埋在手掌心，摇了摇头，「我真是活着见到了太多神迹了，现在居然都可以内心毫无波澜，连眉头都不皱一下地跟你谈论这些事了。」<br/>利威尔很抱歉又觉得有点好笑，是太为难他了，谁会想到养的好好的一只猫咪有一天变成人开口说话呢？</p><p>埃尔文煮好了拉面，分成两碗，利威尔帮着他端到桌上。<br/>「我们开动吧。」<br/>两个人端坐在桌前，眼前是腾腾上升的热气，鼻腔里满是的食物的香味，这过于温馨和生活化的气氛让利威尔有点无所适从，这一切美好得不像是属于自己，幻想成为现实就会破灭。<br/>「今天来不及做菜，只好煮拉面了。」说着往嘴里放了一块香肠。<br/>「怎么不吃？不合胃口？」看利威尔这一脸心事重重的样子，他夹了一颗鱼丸给他，「来，你不是最喜欢鱼丸了吗？」<br/>「埃尔文。」利威尔终于开口，「也许我不该变回来。」<br/>虽然他是贪心地想要变成人类，待在埃尔文身边。<br/>「为什么这么说？」<br/>「家里养个宠物什么的很正常，但突然多出一个人就完全不是一回事了。而且…」他表情凝重着，「遇到你之前我都在流浪，谁也不认识，我不知道为什么来到这个世界，也不知道是不是应该留在这里，给你带来困扰…」他烦躁地抓了抓头发。<br/>埃尔文心疼他的遭遇，也知道他的自尊心很强。<br/>于是放下手中的筷子说，「利威尔，我问你，你把我当成什么？」<br/>利威尔一怔，这问题也太难了。他抬起头对上对方的眼睛，试图从那里寻找答案，但是除了越看心跳越快，想不出一个合适的答案。他皱着眉，犹豫了好半天，最后勉强答道，「主人？」<br/>这回答倒是令埃尔文有点意外。<br/>「是因为我收养了你吗？」<br/>「算是吧。」<br/>「好吧。」埃尔文轻叹一声，「你知道吗？从收养你的那一刻起，我就把你当作家里的一员了，况且你现在全世界只认识我的话，我更不能丢下你了，我可不想做个十恶不赦的混蛋。」埃尔文笑笑，拿起筷子又给了他一颗鱼丸，「除非…你找到了你的归处，那时我会让你走的。」<br/>利威尔无疑被埃尔文的话打动了，却又嘲笑自己，「归处？这世间真的会有我的容身之处吗？我连自己存在于此的意义都弄不清楚。」<br/>「你来到这个世界就已经是一种意义了，因为你的存在，一定会成为某些人的祝福。」<br/>「某些人…包括你吗？」<br/>「包括我。」他眼里满是温柔，「利威尔，你来到我身边，就是神给我的祝福。」<br/>利威尔意外又受宠若惊地瞪大眼睛，然后不知所措地避开他的视线。这段时间的朝夕相处，他们的确建立了某种默契，但一个人会对自己养的猫咪有如此的感情吗？他总觉得埃尔文对他有种超过的熟悉和信赖，而他也就这样贪婪地接受着，享受着。<br/>不管怎样，能遇到你，能听到你说出这番话，也真是我莫大的福分了，谢谢你还给了我一个如此可爱又美好的意义。</p><p>埃尔文像是招待贵客一样，为他准备了牙刷毛巾一系列现有的生活用品，又把次卧的床铺起来，放上软软的被子和枕头。他现在没有别的衣服，就穿了一件埃尔文的T恤当做睡衣，大得把他整个人都要罩住，上面还隐隐留着埃尔文的味道。他缩在被子里，像猫咪一样把脸埋进去闻一闻，然后又偷偷鄙视自己像个痴汉，但是嘴角却是忍不住的笑意。然后有点低落，变成人以后似乎不能像猫咪那样很自然地和他有肢体接触，随时粘着他，被他抱着了，但是想到可以和他沟通交流，为他做很多的事情，像个人类那样站在他身旁，这样也不差，果然凡事难以两全啊。不过这一晚，他还是带着飘飘然的心情进入了梦乡。</p><p>天气有些阴沉，但温度却很舒爽，利威尔感受着迎面的凉风，双脚踩在水泥地面上，感受着这个真实的世界。他两手提着刚从附近超市买好的食材，心里整理了一下晚上的食谱，埃尔文喜欢吃虾，玉子豆腐，还有牛排，这些都拎在手里了，想着这些心情就像挂在了氢气球上，越飞越高。<br/>没几天，他已经完成了从猫的生活到人类的生活的转变，这其中当然不乏埃尔文给他添补了很多必需品，从衣服鞋子到每个人都离不开的手机。<br/>而他现在也几乎包揽了一切饭食和家务，想说总不能白白住在别人家里，而且他发现自己并不讨厌做这些，甚至有点乐在其中。他怀疑自己有点洁癖，变成人的第二天，他就给埃尔文家来了个大扫除，把杯子，毛巾，调料之类的物品归类放得整整齐齐，以至于埃尔文回来的时候怀疑自己进错了家门。<br/>“滴答滴答”。<br/>利威尔看着自己脚下的水滴在水泥地上渐渐晕开，才意识到下雨了。雨很快就密集起来，他四处张望一下，锁定了巷口前一栋尖顶红墙的建筑，看来只好去那里避一会儿了。<br/>他冲进屋檐里，放下手里的袋子拍拍身上的雨水，拿出手机看看时间，露出一个焦躁的神情，不快点回去的话埃尔文都要回来了吧。<br/>正想着目光被旁边一块木架上的小黑板吸引，上面写着，“Join our volunteer program to make thousands of meals for homeless!” 下面落款，Bread for the City。他才反应过来这是一间慈善机构，心里不禁一动，想着这世间也有如此多的无家可回之人啊，就像他曾经那样。<br/>门打开了，走出来一个年轻的小伙，看起来二十岁左右，他正准备把这块黑板收进屋内。利威尔这才回过神，正对上对方的视线，男孩打破尴尬地跟他打了声招呼，利威尔点头致意。<br/>「您刚才在看它吗？」<br/>「嗯。」<br/>「怎么样？有兴趣吗？」<br/>「我…」不可否认利威尔确实有些触动，「也许吧。」<br/>男孩眼睛一亮<br/>「太好了，我给您介绍一下！我们每天会用餐馆啊，杂货店啊，批发商还有农场捐赠的食材来给流浪汉们准备饭食。主要内容就是做饭，装盒打包，然后有人会帮我们把这些食物送到收容所的帐篷。」<br/>男孩非常流利地一口气给他做了个主持人式的完美介绍，利威尔还没来得及回答，他又接着补充道，<br/>「时间不用担心，我们周一到周六早上10半点到下午6半点都有人，随时都能来。」<br/>「哦，还不错。」他顿了顿，或许是男孩的热心让他受到感染，又或许是本来就萌生了这个念头，「我想…我应该会再来的。」<br/>「欢迎！」他绽开一个欣喜，还带着点纯真的笑，「我叫做安迪，有任何问题尽管找我。」<br/>「我叫利威尔。」<br/>「利威尔先生，祝福您。」<br/>「嗯？」再次听到这个词，利威尔有点惊奇。<br/>「啊，我相信每个带给别人的祝福的人，一定也会被祝福的。」<br/>利威尔心里仿佛有一股股暖流窜过。这个世界就是这样吧，人们常常哀叹着自己所缺少的，却忘了我们其实也可以成为富足的，当我们愿意付出和奉献，就会成为彼此的祝福。<br/>「谢谢。」<br/>此时雨停了，阳光从云里透出光来，天窗打开，温柔倾斜而下。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 恋心</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>进入夏季，午后的阳光初显炙热，利威尔带着大家分装好从农场运来的牛奶和麦片，才跑到后院稍作休息。他靠坐在一个宽敞的椅子上，头上还带着三角巾。<br/>
「利威尔先生。」这个阳光纯真的声音一听就知道是谁。<br/>
「安迪。」<br/>
男生走过来，坐在利威尔旁边的椅子上。<br/>
「有你在真是太好了，帮我减轻了很多负担啊。」<br/>
「怎么又在说，反正我现在也挺闲的。」<br/>
利威尔大约每周会有3-4天过来，渐渐熟悉起了这里的一切，埃尔文也是十分支持他的决定。<br/>
安迪是在这里帮忙的大学生，算是负责人之一，利威尔被他“挖”来以后，帮他分担了一些管理，统计，报告之类的工作。<br/>
后院里常常会有一只蓝眼睛的白猫过来找吃的，利威尔看到以后把以前埃尔文给他买的没吃的猫粮拿过来喂他。就像现在这样，那个小东西开心地在他脚边蹭来蹭去，大概是看到有人坐下来了，就跑来凑热闹。<br/>
「你今天怎么啦？」利威尔摸着猫咪的下巴说。<br/>
「什么怎么？」<br/>
「看你今天工作心不在焉的，不是每天都积极的要命吗？」<br/>
「您真厉害。」安迪叹了口气，「的确…有点心事。」<br/>
「这个年纪嘛，有也不奇怪。无非就是学习啊，恋爱什么的。」<br/>
「您…有暗恋过谁吗？」<br/>
利威尔还在逗着猫咪，然后直起身来。<br/>
「暗恋？那是小鬼们想的事情吧。」利威尔一阵心虚，「怎么？不敢告白吗？」<br/>
「我和那个女生算是青梅竹马，但是因为在一起太久，彼此之间更像是朋友吧。最近突然有一个男生跟她走的很近，我感受到了危机，我想，我应该跨出一步，但是又害怕从此连朋友都做不了了。」<br/>
说着愁烦更是写在脸上。<br/>
「你这个case还挺复杂。不过很遗憾，我可不是什么恋爱专家。」利威尔垂下眼睛，「喜欢一个人，就要告白吗？这种事，我也不知道。或许陪伴着也很好了吧。」<br/>
「利威尔先生也有喜欢的人吧？」<br/>
「啊？」他浑身炸了一下。<br/>
「就是那位有时候会来接你的高个子帅哥吧？」<br/>
利威尔感到脸上发热，嘴巴却像被封住一样，好像说什么都不对。他哼了哼声，不置可否，弯下身继续逗猫。过会儿又按耐不住地问了一句。<br/>
「有这么明显吗？」<br/>
「你每次看到他，脸上就像忽然有了光彩，眼睛根本离不开他。」<br/>
「我哪里….」<br/>
叮咚，手机来了短信，埃尔文给他发了一个自己给他做的便当的照片，配字“开始享用了。”<br/>
利威尔回，“现在才吃饭啊，埃尔文老师辛苦了。”<br/>
「啊对对对，差不多就是现在这种表情吧。」安迪在一边毫不留情地揭穿他。<br/>
利威尔收起手机，想立刻在后院挖个坑把自己的脸埋进去。</p><p>这边埃尔文正坐在办公室吃得津津有味，隔壁组的弗雷德突然冲进来。<br/>
「埃尔文，我听说对面那家…」然后定了定眼睛，「你怎么已经吃上了？」<br/>
「哦，我今天从家里带了饭。」<br/>
「真没劲，对面开了一家新的乌冬面，口碑不错，想说一起去尝尝啊。」<br/>
「咳咳，最近要约埃尔文老师吃饭可是难于上青天。」抱着电脑进来的是埃尔文的助教艾琳，打算来给他看看自己的Demo，「你不是第一个被抛弃的人啊，弗雷德老师。」<br/>
「拜托，快别把我说的这么无情。」不过确实，自从利威尔变成人以后，换成了他每天给自己准备午饭，自然少了很多中午和学生，同事吃饭的机会。<br/>
「你这家伙什么情况啊，终于交女朋友啦？」<br/>
「绝对是这样的！」艾琳在一旁煽风点火。<br/>
「没有啦，室友做的。」<br/>
「女室友？」<br/>
「喂，你们可不可以不要想歪。」埃尔文露出个哭笑不得的痛苦表情。「啊，这样吧，以后你们要是在食堂吃呢，我可以拿着午饭过去跟你们坐一起吃，行了吧？」<br/>
「哼。」弗雷德起了八卦心，「什么室友啊，这么好，我怎么找不着？」<br/>
「这就叫前世修来的福气。」埃尔文想了想，这话的确没有任何问题。<br/>
「可得了吧，下次我们系团建的时候把他带出来认识下？反正大家也都会带朋友家属的嘛。」<br/>
「啊我也想看，我也想看！」<br/>
「这，也得看人家愿不愿意吧。」埃尔文一想，其实是个不坏的主意，利威尔会不会也觉得挺闷的。又看看艾琳那渴望的眼神，「好了，我会问问的。」</p><p>于是就到了出游的这天，计划是去一个国家公园爬山加野餐，他们坐车到公园入口处集合，山峦葱郁，微风和煦，云层堆积在天边，一片夏季的景致。那天和利威尔提起这事，本来以为他会不喜欢人多的聚会，没想到他答应的挺干脆。头一天晚上，还细心地准备了食物和水，防晒霜，喷雾什么的。<br/>
这条路线并不是很难爬，不过埃尔文背着背包出了很多汗。<br/>
「给我吧。」利威尔说着就抬手要把包拿过来。<br/>
「其实没关系的。」<br/>
「你就别逞强了，背了这么久，该换我了。」<br/>
埃尔文也没再推辞，把包卸下来给他。正在这空档，弗雷德追了上来。<br/>
「嘿，你就是埃尔文的室友吗？」<br/>
利威尔反应了一秒，「哦，是。」<br/>
「啊我介绍一下，这是我同事弗雷德，这位是利威尔。」<br/>
「利威尔，很高兴认识你。」<br/>
「你好，弗雷德。」<br/>
「埃尔文有你这样的室友真幸福啊，做料理做得这么好，食堂和餐厅已经完全丧失吸引力了诶。」<br/>
「就是随便做做而已。」<br/>
「这样的话，埃尔文怕是更不想找老婆了。」<br/>
「嗯？」接收到了意外的信息量利威尔有点惊讶。<br/>
「这家伙也差不多到了年龄了，也不是没有不错的追求者，但他都拒绝了，关键他的理由居然都是，感觉不是命运中的那一个。」<br/>
「诶诶，干嘛突然说这个？」埃尔文想打断他。<br/>
「你说你一个如此客观唯物的人，在恋爱上怎么跟演偶像剧似的，我简直怀疑你是不是有个难以忘怀的前情人。」<br/>
「我偶尔唯心一下怎么了？不服气？」他不顾还在一旁听得入神的利威尔，抓起他的手腕，「利威尔，我们走，才不要理他。」<br/>
于是蹭蹭加快步伐甩开了弗雷德，对方只好望着远去的两个背影无奈地摇摇头。<br/>
他们在半山腰鲜花盛开的地方停驻，五颜六色的野花点缀在绿色的草地上像一张画布。埃尔文带着利威尔和几个学生坐在一起，大家都互相介绍了一下。<br/>
利威尔和埃尔文靠的很近，他拿出准备好的便当，餐具，在自己和对方面前放好，倒了两杯饮料在一次性杯子里，又拿出自己做的蓝莓烤饼干放在中间给大家分着吃。<br/>
一片和谐的气氛中大家边吃边聊，一会儿是生活近况，一会儿是新闻八卦。<br/>
「利威尔先生的饼干真是卖相味道俱佳，」艾琳尝了一块赞叹道，「埃尔文老师真是有口福。」<br/>
「的确是很有。」<br/>
「喜欢就好。」<br/>
「原来埃尔文老师和一个长得帅又会做饭的人住一起啊，怪不得每天容光焕发的。」<br/>
「嘿差不多得了，赶紧吃你的饭！」<br/>
利威尔淡淡一笑，默默剥了几个虾，然后全部放到埃尔文的碗里，埃尔文露出笑意，又回夹了一大块鱼给利威尔。<br/>
「哦老天，我快受不了了，这颗草莓怎么这么甜，谁来快来救救我！」艾琳说着突然站起身，端着一盒草莓朝着另一边的人群走去。<br/>
「她发生了什么？」利威尔停下筷子问道。<br/>
「现在的学生就是这样啦，不用特别去搞懂他们也行。」</p><p>这一天可是相当漫长，下山以后他们又吵着要去酒吧，搞到差不多9点半才回到家。埃尔文虽喝得不是最多，却也有点醉；利威尔不喜欢酒，一滴没沾。进门后埃尔文就靠在在了沙发上，大概是疲倦加上酒精的作用，他不一会儿就闭上了眼睛。<br/>
利威尔忙着收拾好今天的餐具，又倒了一杯热水过来。一看这人是不是已经睡着了。<br/>
「埃尔文，别在这里睡。」对方没动静。<br/>
他跪到沙发上，看着埃尔文的脸，上一次这么看着他的睡颜还是在猫咪那时候呢。他想到今天弗雷德说的话，心里有点酸酸的，他并不能一直陪伴他。埃尔文在等一个命运之人，那个人很幸运。突然浑身很无力，他想直接回房间，但又无法放着他不管。<br/>
「真是麻烦死了。」<br/>
「喂，埃尔文，醒一下。」他靠近伸出两只手抓着他的肩膀摇了摇。<br/>
没想到下一秒，他却被埃尔文拥着，整个跌进了他的怀里，还在他颈间蹭了蹭。这怀抱还是一样的温暖，心跳依然十分有力，只不过现在还散发着酒气。<br/>
利威尔的心狂跳不已，身体却僵住了。<br/>
「嘘，别那么凶。」他微微睁开了眼睛，迷离地看着怀里的利威尔。「看来我又做梦了呢。」<br/>
「不过，今天就让我放肆一下吧。」他勾起一个诱人的笑，一只手抬起利威尔的下巴用力吻了上去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 仲夏夜之梦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>利威尔透过窗户望着后院郁郁葱葱的树木发呆，统计表写了一半儿被搁置在桌上。树叶一动不动，外面热得一丝微风都没有，让人不想多待一秒，屋内的冷气有点不足，他放了个小风扇在桌上呼呼地转着，前发被风吹起来露出光洁的脑门儿。就如同这仲夏的天气一样，他的心在平静的表面之下已然躁动不已。<br/>那晚发生的事情让他久久无法释怀，埃尔文紧紧地拥着他，真切地吻了他，他的眼神，他的梦呓，像是刻在了脑子里一般清晰，虽然这一切并没有再往下进行，他只是又闭上眼睛沉沉地睡去了。只剩利威尔还像只猫咪一样眷恋地趴在他怀里，灵魂仿佛抽离了许久，最后下了好大的决心才挣脱了他的怀抱。 他在自己砰砰的心跳声中，脸上灼热的温度中，扶着埃尔文在沙发上躺好，又拿来了毯子替他盖上，才回了房间。<br/>利威尔隔天甚至都不敢和埃尔文的眼睛对视一秒，而对方却跟什么都不记得，什么也没发生似的，让他私下里又有些忿忿。同时，当那份悸动和灼热退却，他却意识到了一件事，那时埃尔文虽然以为自己是在梦里，但他的语气，连同因着感情的迸发而自然产生的行为却是清楚的，不清楚的只是说话对象，那是一个他熟悉亲近且热爱着的对象。<br/>利威尔认为自己的直觉一向是敏锐的，对于埃尔文，更是一丁点的变化他都能察觉到，那时的他的确是和平常不太一样。<br/>思绪神游着，像是有一股神秘力量的指引，他记起了埃尔文对他说过的梦，那梦里有个他念念不忘的人。「啊。」他突然直了直身体，「是那个人吧…」<br/>他从以前就不明白为什么埃尔文说到那个梦时，感情是那么真切，那绝不是一个简简单单打个喷嚏就忘了的梦。这个梦有什么真意吗？里面的人又是谁？是埃尔文在等的命运之人吗？脑子里仿佛是有一团乱麻，越滚越大，挤得脑袋都要爆炸了。<br/>随即失落感又朝他袭来，那个亲吻的根本就不属于他啊，而他却还像个傻瓜一样怀恋着。想到最后彻底泄了气，心脏像是被腌过一样的酸痛，这份原本不求任何回应的心意什么时候也变得有所期待了呢。<br/>他赶紧把视线放回到统计表上，想让自己从这种思绪里逃脱。<br/>「利威尔先生。」<br/>他转头看向声音的来源。<br/>「安迪，你来了？」他突然庆幸有个人可以让他转移一下注意力。<br/>「我来好一会儿了，是您一直在发呆啊。」安迪放下手里正在整理的东西，向他走来，「是不是也遇到什么恋爱上的烦恼？」安迪的语气带着关怀，但表情又像是在坏笑。<br/>「啧，小孩子懂什么？」被拆穿了的利威尔似乎非常不爽，「你自己的事有好好解决吗？」<br/>「没有啊…」安迪摇摇头，一脸若有所思，「最近对手似乎越发殷勤了呢。不过…我已经下决心要告白了。不管结果怎样，如果连心意都没传达到，岂不是太遗憾了。目前，就是这样的想法吧。」<br/>「哦，这不挺好的嘛。」利威尔像是被他的真诚和勇气感染到，起身扶上对方的肩膀，「这种事别人插不上手，但是还能给你打打气。」<br/>「谢谢！」安迪用亮亮的眼神看着他，「那…我也给您打气，希望您不要再这么苦恼啦。」<br/>利威尔愣了下，觉得十分不好意思，还是道了声谢，就看到对方心满意足地往厨房去了。<br/>因为人心是如此难以测度，捉摸不定，人们才要绞尽脑汁地想从对方那里获得一个确据啊。但同时它也是如此脆弱，敏感，害怕受伤，所以宁愿在沉默中自我拉扯，直到有一天主动放下或是被动地失去方得了结。<br/>他在原地听着风扇呼呼的声音，心情还是难以平静。</p><p>夜晚温度总算没那么炙热，月光从窗帘的缝隙里透进来，仿佛可以暂时抚平那些躁动的情绪。<br/>利威尔平躺在床上，融入了这短暂而珍贵的夏夜里，脑子里还回旋着晚上和埃尔文窝在沙发里看电视时女歌手唱的那首歌，他听得入迷了：<br/>“Moon river, wider than a mile, I'm crossing you in style someday. Dream maker, you heart breaker. Wherever you're going, I'm going your way.”<br/>（月亮河，宽过一英里，有一天我将优雅地跨过你。你是织梦者，也是那碎心者。无论你去往何方，我都将紧紧跟随。）<br/>苦闷的时候，他希望夏夜至少能给他一个好梦，给他一湾月亮河。</p><p>利威尔推开门，房屋连着这扇门都有些陈旧，室内的光线略显暗淡，但是能看到木质的桌前坐着一个身影，身着和自己身上一样的制服。他往前移了几步，那人抬起头来朝他一笑，湛蓝色的眼睛在黑夜中涌着亮晶晶的光芒，惹得他心上划过一阵阵涟漪。<br/>「利威尔。」<br/>对方一叫他的名字他便知道那是谁了，是他最喜欢的人啊。<br/>他走到埃尔文身边说了几句什么，然后对方搂上他的腰一把抱住他，像是撒娇一样把脸埋在他的胸前。他揉揉对方那颗金色的脑袋，竟然俯下身吻住了埃尔文。<br/>这个吻由嘴唇的摩擦，轻轻的舔舐，变为了唇舌相交的深吻。他索性跨坐在了对方的腿上，和他紧贴在一起。埃尔文环抱着他，亲吻也从嘴巴到脖颈，他仰着头享受似的沉浸其中，任由对方肆意妄为。<br/>接着一切仿佛失控一般，埃尔文把他抱到桌面上，一边吻他一边像是拆礼物一样，把他的外衣裤子靴子脱下，解开他的衬衫露出双肩，继续侵犯着他的身上的肌肤。他手上也是急急忙忙地帮对方褪下衣物，双手摸索着解开各种复杂的皮带扣。<br/>他在一片情欲之中索求着对方的吻，埃尔文毫不吝啬地回吻了他，就在这个昏暗的房间里，在这张略微硌人的桌子上，他们交融，纠缠在一起。</p><p>当清晨的灿烂阳光照进窗的时候，利威尔终于醒了。他感到浑身燥热，揉了揉眼睛，才意识到自己做了个如此了不得的梦，梦里的场景虽有点怪异，但梦境留下的余韵却很真实。下一秒他恐慌起来，他自认为从来没对埃尔文有过什么“非分之想”，只是单纯地恋慕着他，难道潜意识里是那么渴求着他的吗？——这太可怕了。<br/>这下他更无法直视埃尔文了，现在，这份恋心让他痛苦，颓丧，心乱如麻，以至于在工作时搬重物不小心扭伤了手腕。他心想，不能再这样下去了，他也必须下个决心才行。<br/>利威尔刚把做好的饭菜端上桌，埃尔文开门进来了，他故意不看他地打了声招呼。<br/>「你的手怎么了？」<br/>「啊，没事，只是扭了一下而已。」他下意识地把手藏在背后。<br/>「什么没事？」埃尔文抓过他的手，「 又红又肿的。」<br/>埃尔文拉着他坐下，又从柜子里拿了个药箱过来。他先给利威尔喷了点喷雾，动作十分轻柔加小心翼翼，利威尔不禁回想起了埃尔文第一次帮受伤的他擦身体的时候，说不定那时心就被俘获了呢。他皱了皱眉，倏地把手从埃尔文手里抽了回来。<br/>「弄疼你了吗？」<br/>「我自己来吧。」<br/>「你手受伤了，一个人不好弄。」他又把利威尔的手捉回来。<br/>利威尔干脆用另一只手将埃尔文的手推开。<br/>「不好弄就算了，反正我也是可以自愈的。」他像是有太多情绪无处安放，无处宣泄一般，「这些事情对我来说太多余了，我不需要。」说着就站起身来。<br/>埃尔文感觉他生气了，但又不知道发生了什么，只是跟着他站起来。<br/>「你怎么了？」<br/>利威尔看着他，眼神颇有点豁出去了的意思。<br/>「我，我无法总是享受着你的种种温柔而毫不动心啊。你懂吗？白痴。」<br/>埃尔文的神情里满是惊讶，空气安静了好久。<br/>「利威尔，你…」他双手摁上利威尔的肩膀，「你难道对我…是喜欢的吗？」<br/>「……」<br/>「是对主人的那种喜欢？」<br/>利威尔觉得自己的脸在烧，心里像是有个硬梗缓缓地上升到了他的喉咙里，「是哪种喜欢我不知道，我只是喜欢你这个人罢了，而且很早就喜欢了。但这是我的事，你不必困扰，只是，你如果不喜欢我，就不要让我有所期待，更不要喝醉了酒把我当成别人乱亲！」一口气说完终于通体舒畅。<br/>埃尔文还在发懵。<br/>「等下，我什么时候…」<br/>利威尔像猫咪炸毛一样，使出浑身的劲甩开他转身走开，却又马上被对方从后面紧紧抱住了。<br/>「你别乱生气先。」埃尔文抱了他一会儿，把他转向自己，看进他的眼里，「别冤枉我好不？」语气里居然带着点委屈。<br/>「我冤枉你什么了？」此时利威尔心里已经小鹿乱撞了。<br/>「首先，我从来没有不喜欢你，第二，我没亲错，想亲的人只有你一个。」<br/>利威尔吃惊地嘴巴微张，很想确认自己是不是听错了，他从没想过他可以得到那个确据。下一秒他便知道他没听错，埃尔文弯下身，一手搂着他的腰，一手抚上他的后颈，他们的双唇再次紧贴在了一起。<br/>他完全沉醉了，心像是化作一潭春水，甚至不由得张开嘴巴，任由埃尔文的舌头探进来和他的交缠。<br/>美丽的夏夜，如果这也是你给我的梦的话，那么请不要让我醒来好了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 捡拾</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>埃尔文完全没有预料到利威尔会对他说出这么一番热烈的告白，也没想过利威尔会对自己产生恋心，更没想过平时这些本能的疼爱会让他如此困扰。也许一直以来只是想着要好好照顾他，也默默压抑了内心的欲求吧，结果依然在酒后暴露了本性。<br/>这样的坦诚对于两个人来说无疑都是巨大的惊喜吧。<br/>之后他们倒在沙发上，利威尔像只小猫一样，偏着头探出舌尖认真地舔舐着他的唇舌，他的身体抱起来还是小小的，身上有一股清淡的植物的味道。直到埃尔文再次注意到利威尔搭在自己胸前的红肿的手腕，才强迫他停下来。<br/>这下利威尔终于可以乖乖在沙发上坐好，埃尔文给他涂了点消肿的药膏，又细心地给他贴了药贴。<br/>「怎么啦？一直盯着我的脸看？」埃尔文感觉脸上快要被盯出洞来了。<br/>利威尔没说话，搂上他的胳膊，靠着他。<br/>「之前觉得好遗憾，虽然变成人以后可以和你说话了，但是就不能像猫一样随便粘着你了。」<br/>埃尔文笑了笑，感觉现在的利威尔比以前会撒娇多了，是因为带着点猫咪的习性吗？其实离开了那个世界，我们也都不完全一样了吧。<br/>「你想说什么，想怎么黏都可以。」<br/>于是利威尔伸出双手搂着他的腰，把比自己大只很多的埃尔文整个环起来，仿佛对方是自己的一件私物。<br/>埃尔文乐了，总觉得他还是个像猫咪一样可爱的家伙。</p><p>进入雨季，雷雨时常来袭，半夜雨声拍打着窗户，将人从睡梦中唤醒。利威尔睁开眼睛，抬手摁着自己的额头，他又做了个光怪陆离的梦。<br/>梦里也是这样下着雨，他和埃尔文驾着马车在丛林中行路，却因为雨势太大而不得不停下，在一个破旧的屋檐下避雨。他们坐在门槛上，等的有些焦灼，两个人像是随意地聊着天，但埃尔文却忽然低下头吻他，然后他们就在这密密麻麻的雨线里缓缓地接吻。<br/>这种梦境接连不断地出现在他的睡眠中好几天了，梦里都会有埃尔文，但周围的一切看上去都和现在这个世界完全不同。有时候只是一些琐碎的日常，或是在有些昏暗的摇曳着的灯光下和埃尔文一起翻阅文件，又或是在一张小小的圆桌上吃着简单寡淡的饭菜。有时候他们会骑着马，飞奔在茫茫的原野和森林，身后是高耸的墙壁，他依然穿着那身制服，身上佩戴着刀，身披绿色的披风，披风上的双翼在风中翩翩然，像是展翅上腾的飞鸟。<br/>奇怪的是，通常来说，醒来以后梦境早已变成一块块不完整的碎片了，或者随着时间的推移它会渐渐模糊，褪色。然而就跟他第一次梦到和埃尔文翻云覆雨一样，这些梦境并没有消散，而是在脑海里越渐清晰，牢固。更蹊跷的是，这些画面和埃尔文曾经描述过的梦境是何其相似。<br/>他呆在床上，试图让自己平静下来，反复思索，斟酌，最后得出一个令他自己都难以置信的结论——这一切并不是梦，而是记忆，而且是和埃尔文共有的，前生的记忆。<br/>在这个前提下，很多事情就都能说得通了，为什么埃尔文会知道他的名字，为什么他这么毫无犹疑地把自己留在身边，为什么他说在梦里亲吻的人就是自己。<br/>难道他和埃尔文不止是曾经相识，相知，甚至是…相爱着的吗？那么他和埃尔文的相遇就真的是一种命运了。<br/>太多的匪夷所思，让他的大脑和心脏一时无法承受地钝痛着。</p><p>埃尔文在外面出差了几天，回来时带着满身的风雨，已过了午夜十二点，利威尔睡了。因为会议提前结束，所以临时决定连夜开车回来，不然那家伙肯定要守着才行。<br/>洗完澡出来有些燥热，他便从冰箱里拿出瓶矿泉水喝着。待冰凉穿透全身，他也准备回房，然后隐隐约约听到有悲鸣声从利威尔房里传出来。<br/>他立刻放下瓶子，走到门前轻轻敲了敲，对方似乎没醒，靠近以后那呜咽声听上去似乎更加痛苦。他顾不上那么多地直接开门进去，开了点暗暗的床头灯。<br/>利威尔正皱着眉头，双手紧紧地握着拳，额头上渗出了细腻的汗珠，看上去正被无情的梦魇折磨着，无所遁逃。<br/>埃尔文看得心痛了，轻轻唤了他一声，对方却只是继续痛苦着。他伸出手握着利威尔的拳头，用指腹划着他的手背，传递着手心的温度，慢慢地才感到对方有些放松，随后也握上了他的手。<br/>「利威尔，没事的，我在呢。」他重复了几遍，对方的表情似乎缓和了很多。于是轻轻推了推利威尔的肩膀，想让他离开梦境。<br/>「埃…埃尔文？」利威尔睁开惺忪的眼睛，头痛欲裂，「你怎么在这里？我这是还在做梦吗？」<br/>「我提前回来了。」他摸摸利威尔的脸颊。<br/>「太好了，你回来了。」看到自己的手正被对方握着，他一下把埃尔文的手臂紧紧地抱在怀里。「太好了。」他小声嘟囔着。<br/>「你怎么啦？还可以一个人睡吗？」<br/>「嗯？」<br/>于是埃尔文把被子搬了过来陪着利威尔。感觉自己的手臂真的要被利威尔给拽麻了，他强行换个姿势把他拥进怀里，吻了吻他的额头。<br/>「我会一直在的。」<br/>「埃尔文，我问你，你为什么会给我取名字叫“利威尔”？」他试探性地问了一句。<br/>「为什么突然这么问？」埃尔文略带警觉。<br/>「我虽然没有了别的记忆，但是我还记得我的名字，我就叫利威尔。」<br/>「嗯…我有个很亲密的老朋友，他叫做利威尔呢，那时候我就常开完笑说，你好像一只小黑猫。」埃尔文闭了闭眼睛，「天呐，我真想念他。」<br/>「那，他现在去哪里了？」<br/>「他去了一个很远的地方，不过，他还是以别的方式在陪伴着我。」<br/>利威尔抬起头看着埃尔文的眼睛，凑上去给了他一个羽毛般的亲吻。<br/>「我最近一直做噩梦，你可以每天晚上都陪我吗？」<br/>埃尔文紧了紧双臂。「都说了，我会一直在。」</p><p>利威尔似乎每天晚上都会做噩梦，难受的时候整张脸都扭曲起来，然后紧紧地抓着自己不放。埃尔文看着他这样，心好像也要碎了，半夜一折腾，第二天便要顶着黑眼圈去上班。<br/>这天早上埃尔文发现他脸色很差，额头直冒汗，还兀自沉浸在睡梦里。一摸脑门儿，才发现利威尔发烧了，他吓得赶紧请了个假。然而利威尔一直没醒，药和饭什么的都没法吃，只能给他冷敷降温。<br/>焦灼之下，他才想起病急找韩吉，不过打了电话之后也没获得多少有用的信息，而且不知是安慰还是事实，她说可能只是在进行自我的代谢更新，而且他们的自愈也能力很好，不用太担心。<br/>怎么可能不担心呢？他看着利威尔，掌心覆上他的小脸，不知怎么的，他突然有种利威尔有一天会离他而去的错觉。他这个人是理性多于感性的，但是他现在抑制不住地有些悲伤，或许是因为他当下有点束手无策，利威尔这样的存在对他来说是一种未知，未知的事物总是会给人平添烦忧，虽然他从没有在利威尔面前表现过这些情绪。<br/>晚上利威尔的烧退终于下一些，埃尔文才舒了口气，不过他还是很虚弱疲倦的样子，一直沉沉地睡着。<br/>翌日，他还是决定在家上班，不看到利威尔醒来，他没法放心离开。埃尔文盯着电脑，努力让自己集中于眼前的论文，到了中午只想随随便便煮点速冻食品完事。他正在切着一颗白菜，心想这段时间的胃口已经完全被利威尔给惯坏了。<br/>忽然听到房间有动静，没几秒，利威尔走出来了，看上去十分憔悴。<br/>「你总算是醒了啊。」他赶紧停下手里的动作，关切地看着他，「感觉好点没？」<br/>利威尔没说话，面无表情地径自走到他身边。<br/>「利威…尔？」<br/>对方一下从后面紧紧地环上了他，把脸贴在他的背后。埃尔文有点摸不着头脑，就任他抱了好一会儿。<br/>「这是怎么啦？」<br/>他试图转过身来，把利威尔摁在怀里，那颗圆圆的脑袋似乎透着异常悲伤的气息。<br/>「你知道吗？直到现在抱着你，我才觉得我的心活过来了。」<br/>「又…做什么噩梦了吗？」<br/>「…不是梦。」利威尔埋在他胸前闷闷地说，「都是我失去的记忆，不过也跟噩梦差不多就是了。」<br/>一听埃尔文便震惊地睁大眼睛，他也曾有过类似的经历，他明白。<br/>「所以，你想起我了？」<br/>「想起了所有，包括韩吉那臭家伙。」<br/>「怎么之前都不说？」<br/>「哼，在深藏不露这方面我可比不上你。」<br/>利威尔总有办法调侃他，但此刻埃尔文感觉要喜极而泣了。他从怀里捧起利威尔的脸，两个人眼里好像都有晶莹在闪动着，眼底更有无数的感情交织碰撞，所谓一眼万年就是如此吧。<br/>「埃尔文，我也好想你。」<br/>你走了以后，从没停止过地想你。<br/>他们紧紧相拥着，无须多言。纵然物换星移，沧海桑田，那份最深的温柔和眷恋依然为你存留，那么的隽永，绵长。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>利威尔坐在沙发上，翻看着埃尔文的相册。看他从稚嫩的孩童，成长为朝气蓬勃的少年，风度翩翩的青年，他无比感谢着，埃尔文可以再次降生于世，再次长成一个十分耀眼的人。<br/>埃尔文端了两杯红茶过来，一一回答着利威尔的各种提问，像是照片里的地点和人物，再给他讲讲照片背后的小故事。<br/>「这是什么海？」利威尔指着一张埃尔文和几位同窗在海边的合影问道。<br/>「这个海湾叫Paradise。」看利威尔似乎很感兴趣，他又说，「你喜欢海吗？」<br/>「不知道算不算喜欢，但一直想和你一起看海。」<br/>「这个地方就在开车三个小时的小镇，我们随时可以去啊 。」他搂过利威尔，「不如就当作我们的第一次约会吧。」<br/>「约会？」利威尔露出欣喜又好奇的神色。<br/>「是啊，情侣们都会约会的啊。」<br/>利威尔看着埃尔文蓝色的眼睛，仿佛都能听到大海的波浪声了。他放下相册，爬到埃尔文身上，凑上去吻了吻他，「想要和你做更多情侣会做的事。」<br/>埃尔文感觉利威尔的眼神变了，他垂下眼柔柔地看着自己，眼底染上微微的情欲色彩，撩拨着他的心弦。<br/>「那就从这里开始吧。」说着埃尔文又抚上他的后颈，热烈地将嘴唇贴上去，夺走他的呼吸。<br/>火焰被瞬间点燃，虽然记忆里他们已经如此熟悉彼此的身体，但在这个世界里，他们至今还没有做过这些。利威尔顺势跨坐在埃尔文身上，两个人一边动情地吻得难舍难分，一边不急不缓地帮对方脱去衣物——无需操之过急，这个夜晚还很长呢。</p><p>夏末初秋，空气里的那种湿热感已经淡却，换之以清新和凉爽。云淡风轻，大海映着天空，更是蓝得沁人心脾。小镇的房屋隐藏在绿色的小山丘中间，露出点白墙红瓦。这间旅店有种精致而复古的气息，窗台上摆放着各样的花，墙壁上挂着油画，他们决定今晚就在这里度过。<br/>放好了东西之后，又在楼下买了半打冰镇啤酒，两人才朝海边慢悠悠地走去。他们并肩坐在沙滩上，清爽的海风拂面而来，海浪的翻腾声不绝于耳。<br/>「跟照片上一样诶。」<br/>「我也很久没来了，确实还是老样子呢。」<br/>他们开了两瓶啤酒各自饮着。<br/>「记忆里第一次看到海的时候，就想，原来跟那家伙眼睛的颜色一样啊。」<br/>埃尔文默默低下头，「虽然都不重要了，但想到你替我看过外面的世界，我就释然了。」<br/>「哼。」利威尔轻笑一声，「虽然那一切也真是够糟心的。」<br/>「对不起，那之后，你一个人，承受了太多吧。」<br/>「这就是我们选择的路啊…」他眺望着远方，「我没有后悔过什么，一想到你不用再回到人间地狱，我甚至庆幸。可是…在这漫长的没有你的时间里，我心里还是不是滋味，很不是滋味…」他扬起头喝了一大口。<br/>埃尔文无言以对，只是侧身给了他一个温暖的拥抱，在他的脸颊上落下一吻。<br/>「埃尔文，你可以答应我一件事吗？」<br/>「什么？」<br/>「再也不要因为任何狗屁原因，而对我隐瞒你的痛苦，好吗？」<br/>「……」<br/>「因为…我真的很讨厌直到最后一刻才完全理解了你。时间在走，可我的大部分却停在了过去。原来，我最想要的只不过是待在你身边而已，就只是这样而已…」<br/>利威尔的一字一句都撼动着埃尔文的心，他闭上双眼，叹了口气，「我果然是个十恶不赦的混蛋呢。」<br/>「闭嘴。」利威尔立刻抬手捂住他的嘴，「你永远是人类的希望之光，也永远是我想要跟随的人。」<br/>埃尔文淡然一笑，「你才是呢，你是每个人都憧憬的最强士兵，是人类的骄傲呀。」<br/>说完两个人都非常不好意思地笑出声，「我们究竟在这边自卖自夸个什么劲啊，这里根本没人在乎吧。」<br/>「那，我们就敬自己一杯吧。」埃尔文豪气地跟利威尔碰了下酒瓶。<br/>「这个好，敬曾经的最强士兵和人类之光。」<br/>利威尔干了一口，又接着说，「还有那些死去的同伴，这杯就敬你们献上的心脏了。」<br/>「敬你们。」然后他们爽快地把酒洒在沙子上，听着它在上面发出滋滋的气泡声，仿佛正消解着，融化着无数穿越了漫长时空而汇聚于此的情感。<br/>「不好意思，换个话题吧，再说这些胃都要痛了。」<br/>「没关系，我无比感激，可以再次听到你的心声。」<br/>「我现在喜欢上大海了，我们以后还能再来吗？」<br/>「好啊，你生日的时候吧。」埃尔文用一只胳膊拥着他，「冬天的大海一定别有一番趣味。」<br/>「有时候还真是搞不懂你的兴趣。」不过利威尔还是用温柔的表情说，「那就这么说定了。」<br/>两个人或依偎在一起，或是随意地逛逛聊聊，任由着时间在手中静静流淌，直到晚霞染红了天边，倦鸟归家，他们才离开。</p><p>傍晚他们去了小镇上的夜市，这里有玲琅满目的小吃，各种各样的游戏和小型游乐设施，可算得上约会圣地。利威尔没吃完的食物就丢给埃尔文，然后又在射击游戏上大显身手，弹无虚发，赢了好几个小熊玩偶。而且他拿枪的样子实在是很迷人，埃尔文看出神了。<br/>「你发什么呆？」<br/>「没想到你还是那么厉害。」<br/>「是你变没用了呀。」<br/>走回旅店的路上，埃尔文扭着头看几个小孩在玩烟花棒，发光的焰火如同在黑暗中闪烁的星光。他忽然觉得利威尔就像这烟火一样，他的降临点亮了他的世界。<br/>「我说，你不会对这个感兴趣吧？」<br/>「既然你都说了，我们就去买吧。」埃尔文笑笑。<br/>利威尔有点不敢相信自己的耳朵，不过最后当然还是由着他。<br/>房间在一楼，阳台连着一个小小的庭院，他们席地而坐，点燃，两团明亮的烟火把脸庞照亮了。闪耀的火光用尽一切力气地燃烧，很快又熄灭了，灿烂，绚丽，却短暂，易逝。<br/>「我小时候很喜欢玩这个。」<br/>「所以你是为了回忆童年吗？」<br/>「小时候看过一个漫画，里面有种神奇的许愿烟花棒，只要在它燃尽之前许愿，愿望就能够实现。所以每次玩这个，都会很认真地向它许愿。」<br/>「这样啊，那你许个愿吧。」<br/>「我们一起？」<br/>他们又一个人点燃一根，接着闭上眼，听着窸窸窣窣的声音，虔诚地许着愿，像两个孩童般，做着些看似天真又幼稚的事情，却乐在其中，相信一切都是真的。<br/>埃尔文睁开眼睛，看向还闭着眼的利威尔，光映着他精致的脸，他突然看到利威尔整个人忽隐忽现，变得半透明像要消失了一般，他下意识地去抓对方的手。此时烟火灭了，利威尔睁开眼睛，一瞬又变回了原来的样子。<br/>「你怎么了？」利威尔看到埃尔文一副紧张的表情，皱着眉，好像也跟着紧张起来。<br/>埃尔文没回答，反而凑上去一下把他牢牢箍在了怀里，仿佛不用力抱着就会失去他似的。<br/>「喂，你这是什么情况啊？」<br/>「没什么，我就是想抱抱你。」<br/>利威尔一脸不信，「不是说了…」话还没说完，他的嘴就被堵住了，埃尔文不给他丝毫喘息的机会。他也只好听之任之，随着这个吻投入到一片深情之中。<br/>埃尔文直接把他拦腰抱起，一边对着他的唇吐息缠绕，一边往房间里走去。利威尔整个人陷在软软的床里，对方欺身压上他，迫切地解开他的衬衫，从埃尔文的眼睛里，他看到了和之前不一样的欲望的火光，强烈却好似带着点悲伤。亲吻依然从脖颈来到肩膀，还故意要在他身上留下些痕迹。<br/>随后，埃尔文自己脱下衣服，露出坚实的肌肉，看得利威尔心跳加速。稍微做了些准备后，他俯下身，将利威尔覆盖住，感受他有些不稳的呼吸不断喷在自己的颈间，看到他眼神变得迷离，脸颊已染上潮红。<br/>在进入利威尔的时候，埃尔文用他深邃的蓝眼睛凝着他，看着他有些痛苦，期待，又享受的表情。<br/>利威尔在迷乱中，都能感受到对方那死死盯着他的视线，便不由得别过脸去，没想到对方立刻把他的脸捧回来，又给了他一个深吻 ，然后开始动作起来。<br/>「啊，啊。我说…」情欲的浪潮之中，他连一句完整的话都要说不出，「你，你到底…怎…么…了？啊～」<br/>「让我好好看着你，利威尔，我想把你所有的样子，你的每个瞬间都牢牢记住。」<br/>接着就与他额头相抵着，往他体内更深的地方探去。<br/>利威尔完全接纳了他，迷迷糊糊中，却还是没能接受对方的这个答案，可是他丧失了思考能力，脑子里一片空白，只是任由这个要把他揉进怀里的人把自己的意识抛向远方，抛向未知的高空或深渊。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 约定</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>很快，利威尔就明白了为什么埃尔文那晚会反常地死死抱着他不撒手。<br/>一天午后他独自在家，来到阳台上给自己栽的几盆风信子浇水，花朵完全盛开了，芳香四溢，蓝色，粉色和白色的打着卷儿的花瓣在阳光下显得格外娇俏动人。他不由得伸出手，想轻轻抚摸一下，手刚触碰到花瓣，他便看到整条手臂手在阳光的照射下变得半透明了。他盯着手愣住，尝试这动一动，接着又真实地看到它恢复成了原样。他定在原地，时间仿佛静止了，所以埃尔文肯定也看到了吧。胸腔里突然一声轰鸣，深呼吸了几口气后，他才仿佛觉得自己有力气来承受这个事实。<br/>秋风袭来，树上的叶子已经开始飘落了，它们像是蝴蝶一般打着旋坠落下来，勾起人的无限哀思。<br/>埃尔文回到家，就看到他小小一只地蜷缩在沙发上。利威尔这才意识到已经发呆到了这个点了，他试图让自己想一些别的东西，但怎么也无法摆脱“再也不能待在埃尔文身边了”的声音，巨大的悲伤和沮丧笼罩着他，那样突如其来，令人不知所措。<br/>「利威尔。」埃尔文坐到他身边，「怎么呆呆地坐在这里？」<br/>这回换成利威尔拥住了埃尔文，把脸埋在他的肩颈里。埃尔文也大概隐隐地知道发生了什么，这段时间，他好像都不敢闭眼似的，生怕一醒来利威尔不见了。他伸出手来用力回抱着利威尔，鼻尖嗅着他身上好闻的味道。<br/>「我们的时间已经不多了，是吗？」利威尔喃喃地说，声音虚得都要听不到了。<br/>埃尔文沉默了半晌，不愿面对这个问题。<br/>最后还是开口，「我之前有说过吧，如果你有一天找到了你的归处，我会放开你。」但是他此刻却把他抱得更紧，「我相信，那是个比这世界美好一百倍的地方，因为那是天堂啊。」<br/>他感到利威尔的身体明显颤抖了几下，又镇定下来。<br/>「可是，」利威尔抬起头来看着他的眼睛，「这种感觉…真的…糟透了。」他觉得每说出一个字，都快要用尽力气。<br/>「别露出这种表情。」埃尔文摸摸他的脸颊，「能够在这个世界和你相遇，已经是非常不可思议了。」<br/>利威尔只剩下叹息，他们永远敌不过命运，这些也许从一开始就是注定的，因为他本来就不属于这个世界。但是他看到他爱的人还在这个世上闪耀着，他还在短暂的停留中找到了很多意义，这就很足够了吧，是时候回到自己的位置了。人们都害怕失去，可人生何尝不是在无数的失去和离别中度过呢？只是这种得而复失实在更让人难受，他仅仅体验过一次就痛彻心扉了。只是这次也许没那么糟，因为他们至少有时间可以好好道别。<br/>「我知道了。」利威尔努力挤出一个不那么难看的表情。<br/>埃尔文压抑着自己的情绪说，「我们不是比任何人都知道怎么珍惜时间的吗？我会一直陪着你，有什么想做的事，我们就去做。」<br/>看到对方认命似的点点头，埃尔文捧住他的脸，带着十二分的疼爱和深情凑上去吻了吻他。<br/>「我忘了做晚饭了。」<br/>「没关系，我们等下出去吃。」<br/>接着两个人又忘我地纠缠在了一起。</p><p>之后利威尔去向安迪和其他Bread for the City的几个人道了别，说因为个人原因无法再继续下去了。安迪当然不舍，甚至跟他撒起娇来，利威尔也才发现，自己原来是如此眷恋着这个世界。在得知安迪终于和她的青梅竹马在一起后，由衷地为他高兴，也不禁深深羡慕着那些能够终成眷属的有情人。<br/>「好可惜啊，这样您就没法参加这周末的农场活动了吧？」<br/>「那是什么？」<br/>「就是常年跟我们合作的农场需要人手去帮忙打理果园，采摘水果，之后他们会捐赠一部分给收容所。」<br/>「这周末应该还可以的。」利威尔思索了一下，「我可以带一个人吗？」<br/>「当然啦，人员多多益善啊。」安迪又坏笑一下说，「是你喜欢那个帅哥吗？」<br/>利威尔一笑，伸出手揉乱对方的卷毛，「就你什么都知道。」<br/>于是利威尔拉上埃尔文一起参加了这次活动，开车出城以后再花大概一个小时就到了。农场主给他们演示了修剪果树，除杂草等的技术，之后大家便热火朝天地干起农活来。<br/>利威尔还站在梯子上修剪着枝叶，看到埃尔文一屁股坐在草地上休息了，就低头嘲笑他还是那么柔弱。做完这些，他们又去了摘了苹果和梨，装了沉甸甸的满满两大篮子。<br/>差不多都结束以后，埃尔文提议在周边的山上散散步。他们只是沿着小路往上爬了一点，再穿过一片小小的树林，然后视线一下开阔了起来，眼前是山丘上的一片原野，上面点缀着颜色各异的太阳花，边上的小路蜿蜒着不知通向何方。利威尔在树边找了块石头坐下来，一抬头就看到埃尔文摘了一小束花，带着温柔的表情在阳光里向他走来，让他一瞬间看得想流泪。<br/>「利威尔。」他郑重其事地叫他。<br/>「嗯？」<br/>「我有一个东西想要送你。」<br/>感觉他要搞点什么事情，利威尔有点不好意思地说，「什么，送花吗？」<br/>结果埃尔文就这么在他面前单膝跪下，就像他们第一次见面那样，他觉得自己的呼吸都要停止了。<br/>利威尔先接过埃尔文向他递过来的花束，接着看他从口袋里拿出一个盒子，从里面取出一枚戒指，它没有任何复杂的图案，只有一颗小小的钻石在阳光的反射下熠熠生辉。<br/>埃尔文轻轻拉过利威尔的左手替他带上。<br/>「虽然这不能称作是求婚，即使我想这样做，也没经过你同意就给你戴上了，但它代表了我的心声。」接着他深深吸了口气，利威尔好像还从没有看到过埃尔文如此紧张，甚至有点笨拙的样子，「能与你相遇，是我生命中的最大奇迹，虽也有过怨气，但我还是无数次地感谢着能再见到你，能再听听你的声音。如今在你面前的只是一个非常普通的男人，他只是个上班族，会为了繁琐的事情焦头烂额，也会因为听到喜欢的人的表白欣喜到失眠，现在，这个普通男人的只是想对你表达他的心声，利威尔，我爱你。」<br/>利威尔鼻子一酸，他真的好想好好去珍惜这个普通的埃尔文史密斯，可是…为什么…<br/>他一下扑进埃尔文的怀里，环上他的脖颈，把头靠在他的肩膀上，他感到他的泪水真的涌了出来，沾湿了对方的肩头。他用有点哽咽的声音回答他，「我也爱你，我永远爱你。」</p><p>之后，利威尔会变透明的次数频繁了，他知道时间真的不多了。但不知道为什么利威尔开始会感到头疼，像是有什么东西要被硬塞进大脑一般。尤其那天，他和埃尔文晚上出去散步，路上突然有一堆警车和救护车从身边呼啸而过，那连续不断的鸣笛声像是在他脑子里产生了共鸣一般，他觉得脑袋都要裂开了，闪烁着的警灯更是晃得他眼睛疼，最后他居然晕了过去。以至于，后面被埃尔文禁足于家中。<br/>秋意渐浓，天气也凉了，但是两个人靠在一起，好像就还是那么温暖。埃尔文不能请太多假，但只要能在家上班就会在家陪他。彼此都明白分离就在眼前，虽然好像已经在心里预演了无数次，做了无数多的心理准备，利威尔消失那天，埃尔文还是感到他的整个世界都倒塌了一般。<br/>浑浑噩噩过了几日，他才来到利威尔的房间。自从利威尔搬到他那间以后，他就好久没进来过了。一进门就看到书桌上放着的那个蓝色猫咪项圈，那是他送利威尔的第一个礼物。他心里一动，走上前去，发现项圈下面压着一张纸条，打开以后是利威尔清秀的字迹。<br/>“埃尔文：当你看到这个的时候，我肯定已经消失了吧。一想到你会难过，我就心痛不已，我真不想你为我难过，因为我比任何人都希望你幸福。从过去就是这样，你要走的路我陪你走，你有梦想我就帮你实现，埃尔文的幸福对我来说就是那么重要。<br/>有时候我问自己，为什么我不能是人类呢，即使是一只猫也好啊，它还能冲你撒娇，死皮赖脸地粘在你的膝盖上，在你工作的时候硬要打扰你，你做家务的时候在你脚边转来转去夺去你的注意。<br/>命运真的要如此残酷吗？<br/>在快要离开的那段时间，我注意到了一些事情，这让我开始思考我身上的另一种可能性。我想，我所找回的前世的记忆很可能不是我所有的记忆。<br/>你相信我吗？埃尔文。过程虽然曲折，然而我之所以会来到这个世界，是因为我渴望着与你重逢，渴望着我们终有一天能够在这个世界再次相爱。<br/>你还记得我们的约定吗？如果你相信我的话，我们就去努力完成它。我会期盼着那天的到来。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Name of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>光线穿过玻璃窗，撒向屋内，细小的微尘在空气中飘动。黑发男子躺在病床上，身上连着各种监控仪器的线路和打着点滴针管，病服下面露出一点包扎着伤口的纱布。他微微睁开眼睛，如梦初醒，总觉得像是个相当漫长的梦啊。他再试着动了动手指，头却像被挤压过一样地疼，他皱了皱着眉哼唧了几声。<br/>「天呐，你醒了吗？」他听到旁边有人在说话，「我这就去叫医生。」<br/>不一会儿，应该是医生来了，对着他一番检查，然后跟旁边的护士说，「看上去各项指标正常，生命体征没有任何问题，接下来就看他醒来意识是否也清楚，脑部是否有其他损伤。」<br/>大约过了一周，他才恢复到了可以见人的地步，家人上司都来过。<br/>「利威尔队长，我的长官大人，你终于醒了，我都要痛哭流涕了。」说着，一个棕色头发的男孩就要往他身上扑。<br/>「喂，停下停下。」男孩的身体不得不因此僵在半空，「我现在是病人，可受不了惊吓。」<br/>「唔好吧，我们都超想你啊，没有你我们小队简直就失去了灵魂。」其他几个来探病的年轻人齐刷刷点头。<br/>「队长，你真的没事了吗？你整整昏迷了半年诶！」一个短发女孩子问道。<br/>「似乎是的吧，不过我可没闲着，这段时间我感觉一直活在另一个地方，还经历了好多事情。」<br/>大家面面相觑，默默地觉得长官应该再好好休息休息，不要再说胡话。<br/>「所以案子都结了吗？之后把报告书拿来给我看看。」<br/>「除了那名自爆的绑架犯死亡，其他同伙全部归案，所有人质全部救出。」<br/>「哦，还算是个不错的结果吧。」<br/>「因为队长实在是太酷了啊，虽然吧，这直接导致您头部重伤躺了这么久，我们每个人都好怕你醒不过来了。」说着表情就要哭了。<br/>利威尔记得那是一起臭名昭著的绑架团伙作的案，当时他们已经判断出最后这个绑架犯意图引爆自己，要拿下他并不容易，利威尔选择了保全队伍下令撤退。不料发现隔间里还有两个被绑着的人质，千钧一发之际他决定独自上前解救，并掩护他们以最迅速离开现场，但还是因善后受到了爆炸的波及，被抬上救护车的时候浑身是血。<br/>「不过您这次立功升级的话，估计以后也不用常跑现场了吧。」<br/>「谁知道呢，不过我可能真要先坐一段时间办公室了。」利威尔无奈地扶额。</p><p>【一年后】<br/>冬日的阳光带着少许温度，给房间渡上一层暖暖的颜色，利威尔盘坐在毛茸茸的地毯上，任阳光把他包裹起来，他把那枚戒指放在光线里，玩味着，欣赏着。<br/>这一年下来，他的生活慢慢恢复了正常，也渐渐想起了大部分他昏迷期间的事，记忆并不算完整，说出来也不会有人相信，有时候连他自己都觉得那只是个长长的梦罢了，但是他手上的戒指给了他这一切都是真实的凭据。在医院清醒之后他就发现了自己手上的戒指，当下只是感到震惊和疑惑，为了不被人问东问西，他决定先把它摘下来，默默保存好。<br/>他知道自己从鬼门关走了一趟，怕是处于濒死状态了。他隐隐地记得，那时自己仿佛已经去到了天堂，他看到那里有一片洁白的圣光，脚下是水晶和宝石，宁静而祥和，如同伊甸园一般美丽。他想他是已经死了吧？不然怎么会在这里。<br/>不过他能够接受这个状况，因为他已经无怨无悔地活过了，无论是哪一生，他都无怨无悔。只不过，他还有个心愿未了，他还没有见到那个他最爱的那个人，就死了，他以为他带着前世的记忆就是为了和那个人相见的，所以他期待着，等候着，直到生命的最后一刻。<br/>天啊，好想再见他一面，哪怕就一面。<br/>与其说是这份心意得到了神的眷顾和怜悯，不如说，是神早已命定他们相遇，纵然有恶者想要千方百计地破坏和阻挡，那根命运的红线依然牢固，永不会断裂。<br/>就像埃尔文说的，他们都经历了生命中最不可思议的奇迹。现在他要去完成那个约定了，但那个人会赴约吗？会愿意再次为他戴上这个戒指吗？他隐约还是有点忐忑和紧张，却又抑制不住内心的激动。</p><p>圣诞节快到了，大家早就心猿意马，心思已然完全不在正事上了。学校里，无论是老师还是学生，都各自朝着自己的休假计划奔去，各种聚餐活动也比比皆是。这是个热闹的节日，大家都纷纷涌上街头，商店餐厅，街道住宅都挂上了缤纷的彩灯，而每每看到这些景象，他总会觉得更加空虚和清冷。<br/>「埃尔文，我们系这次的圣诞Party你会去吧？」快下班之前，弗雷德斜靠在埃尔文办公室门口问道。<br/>「不好意思，我有计划了。」埃尔文一边收拾东西一边说着。<br/>「你这家伙怎么回事啊，往年你都参加的吧，不对，去年你就没去了？」<br/>「有约嘛。」他故意说的神秘兮兮。<br/>「诶，有情况了？带来介绍我们认识一下呀。」<br/>「那也得看我顺不顺利啊。」埃尔文说着把一个纸团完美地抛进垃圾桶里。<br/>「看来挺认真啊，既然是人生大事我就不阻挠了，否则怕是要成千个古罪人。」<br/>「多谢兄弟体谅！我先撤啦，祝你玩得愉快。」埃尔文说完就提起包就一溜烟跑了。<br/>今年的假日目的地当然还是Paradise，去年利威尔消失以后，他就去过了，然而他并没有出现。冬天海风的丝丝寒意，给他的心情也蒙上一层阴霾，失落和担忧自然也写在脸上。根据利威尔的信，他所能推断出的就是，利威尔也有着此生的记忆，如果他真的和自己生活在同一个世界的话，他身上又究竟发生过什么呢？他们是否真的还能再见面？<br/>疑惑的时候，他就看看利威尔的字迹，他愿意相信利威尔，就像他一如既往地相信着自己那样。然后他就会被重新注入勇气，怎么能让利威尔失望呢？</p><p>昼短夜长的冬季，白昼也来得略晚，日出的红霞还未完全消散，朝阳将近处的云层染成淡橘色，海鸟飘然而过，远处传来隐约的钟声，海上一片冷清的景象。埃尔文会买一束花，然后在海边等上一整天，要是寂寞的话，这束花似乎还能给他做个伴儿。<br/>周围太安静，脚踩在沙子上的声音被无限放大，这时他远远看到沙滩上坐着一个小小的身影，走近一些，又看到他把外套的帽兜顶在头上，那颗脑袋又圆又可爱。想冲上去抱住他，却在原地踟蹰起来，紧张地不敢靠近，好怕一惊动了他，他便会消失了。<br/>或许是感到周围有人，他侧过头来看向自己，然后倏地站了起来。他想叫对方的名字，却觉得有什么东西梗在喉咙里，让他不能发出任何声音。<br/>随后，他们不约而同地走向彼此，甚至带着点小跑地来到对方面前站定，互相从眼中确认着什么，然后张开双臂紧紧相拥。彼此的气息，温度，是如此真实，宝贵，并充满了无限的希望。<br/>等到两个人都平复了心情，他们才得以仔细地看看对方。一切都不一样了，但是一切还是那么熟悉。<br/>「怎么？又要送花给我吗？」<br/>「啊，你看我真没用，只顾着看你了。」<br/>利威尔欣然接过来，想了想从口袋里拿出那枚小小的戒指说，「那这个呢？我还想让你帮我戴一次。」<br/>埃尔文诧异万分，他的爱人，连同这带着那段仿佛消逝了的时光的印记的东西，居然再次出现在了他的面前，这简直就像是童话故事那般美好。<br/>「我想，这枚戒指，现在有了新的意义，它不再只是一句爱的告白，而是一个承诺，那就是我会和你一起走下去，永不分离，你愿意接受它吗？利威尔。」<br/>利威尔仿佛又被他这番深情的表白融化了，他用明亮的眼睛看着他回答道，「我愿意。」<br/>埃尔文帮他戴上以后，握起他的手在放在嘴边吻了吻，此时他们眼里溢出的光芒也把对方照亮了，就像从过去到现在，他们一直都是彼此最亮的光。<br/>冬天的大海闪耀着，像一颗透明的宝石。牵起的手没有再放开，漫步在沙滩上，想说的话千言万语。<br/>「这到底是怎么一回事啊？」<br/>「这个故事我慢慢和你说。」<br/>「那，你从哪里过来？」<br/>「差不多飞越了半个国家。」<br/>「利威尔，生日快乐。」<br/>「谢谢，那我们再去上次的那家餐厅吃饭吧，你请客。」<br/>「悉听尊便。」<br/>「之后有机会带我去看看韩吉那家伙吧。」<br/>「好啊，那应该是个相当不得了的场面啊。」<br/>埃尔文，从今以后，就请让我待在你身边，陪你一起做梦吧。</p><p>让我们许下一个约定吧<br/>呼唤只属于我们的名字<br/>分享只属于彼此的喜悦<br/>用彼此特有的语言确认<br/>怀揣只属于彼此的痛苦<br/>要是未来的某一天 相遇在世界的一角<br/>请不要忘记我 不要忘记那些真实<br/>                               ——「Name of Love」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 【番外一】梦中的华尔兹</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>春末的夜晚，温润的暖风从窗户外吹进来，带着点淡淡的清香味，像是有种醉人的魔力。吃饱喝足，埃尔文如往常一样坐在沙发上看电影，利威尔自己玩儿得无聊了，就踩着悠闲的步伐过来，跳上沙发。尽管很想夺走埃尔文的注意力，最后也还是选择静静地蜷在他身边一起看。他把两只前爪揣到身体下面，黑乎乎的，圆圆的像一个条状面包，耳朵时不时地动一动，尾巴半圈在自己身边。</p>
  <p>这是一部爱情片，电影放到后半，男主和女主终于走到了一起，他们在舞会上共舞，跳起华尔兹。舞会上的女孩们穿着美丽的长裙，像一朵朵盛开的花一般，随着音乐摇曳生姿。舞会结束，男主拉起他的爱人的手奔向后花园，月光倾泻而下，柔情似水。他们被周围的绿树红花围绕簇拥着，爱意在彼此的眼眸里缓缓流动，情至深处，女生主动搂上男生的肩膀，踮起脚尖来亲吻了他。</p>
  <p>「亲爱的，即使前方是荆棘与深渊，你也愿意与我同往吗？」</p>
  <p>「只要你在，何处都是我的乐园。」</p>
  <p>接着他们在细细流淌的背景音乐中相拥，深吻。</p>
  <p>利威尔的心被这台词给打动了，他此时就贴在自己喜欢的人身边，这种太过浪漫的场景仿佛让人患上了伤风，他身上有点发热，意识变得迷迷糊糊，不一会儿眼皮就沉沉地阖上了。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>再睁开眼睛，坐起身来时，他看到自己变成了久违的人形，身上还穿着那件带褶皱边的白色衬衣。他一抬头，就对上了一双深邃的蓝眼睛。埃尔文就站在他面前，一身黑色西装白衬衫，太过耀眼。</p>
  <p>「利威尔，能有幸跟你跳一支舞吗？」他微微弯腰，向自己伸出手一只手。</p>
  <p>怎么可能拒绝？他心里早已放起烟花，并毫不犹豫地把自己的手交给了对方。</p>
  <p>「我很乐意。」</p>
  <p>那手心的传来的温度直达他的心底深处，仿佛要将他灼伤了。</p>
  <p>他站起来，发现大概只到埃尔文的胸膛，这让他有点丧气。埃尔文果然好高啊，要一直搭着他的上臂可能是有点费劲。</p>
  <p>但是方才电影里面的古典华尔兹已经应景地响起。他们首先随着音乐做了一个起势，鞠躬。利威尔特意直了直身体，微微踮脚。埃尔文似乎毫不在意身高差这点，动作非常温柔绅士，他将一只手轻轻放在利威尔的肩胛骨，另一只手将他的手握住，抬高。然后伴着逐渐上升的三拍子节奏开始旋转，起舞。</p>
  <p>一二三，利威尔在埃尔文手中转了个圈，下一个三拍，两个人拉起双手，再单手分开舒展，再下个三拍，他们同时自转一圈，又回到最初的姿势。</p>
  <p>转着转着来到了阳台，脚步却跟着戛然而止的音乐停下了。</p>
  <p>「我们的场地太小了，好可惜。」</p>
  <p>埃尔文略带遗憾，利威尔也苦恼地低下头。</p>
  <p>「不，埃尔文，我有办法。」他顿了顿，「不过，你愿意把你的手交给我吗？」</p>
  <p>对方的表情有点意外，不过却是不假思索地抓紧了利威尔的手。</p>
  <p>「当然。」</p>
  <p>利威尔在他身上用了一点灵力，埃尔文感觉自己的身体霎时间变得轻盈起来，下一刻他们便腾空而起，像是渐渐要向着云端飞去。居住的社区在脚下慢慢变小，再越过一排排房屋，交错蜿蜒的小路，飞向身后的小山丘。山丘与房屋群中间是一方平静的湖面，湖上映照着点点星光，月影在水中浮动着，他们就停在了湖面上。</p>
  <p>准备就绪，音乐奏响，利威尔和埃尔文在镜子一般的湖面上方再次起舞。星空和月亮围绕着他们，仿佛置身于绮丽的外太空，整个宇宙都是他们的舞台。在与悠扬的华尔兹旋律一致的旋转之中，一切的烦恼和忧愁都被抛到了九霄云外，此刻他们的眼中就只有彼此而已。</p>
  <p>旋律来到高潮，埃尔文放开他的身体，让他在原地旋转了两圈，又扶着利威尔的腰间，托起他一同旋转，他的身体是如此柔软和纤细，在自己的手中肆意流转。</p>
  <p>音势减弱，他们变换姿势，轻轻相拥着，带点依偎之感，脚上依旧踏着三拍子的舞步，眼中却多了几分含情脉脉。利威尔的脸轻轻贴着埃尔文的胸膛，刚好能听到他的心跳声。</p>
  <p>最后随着音乐终止，他们在湖中央站定。</p>
  <p>埃尔文伸出手，帮利威尔捋了捋有点乱掉的发丝，他的心脏砰砰狂跳起来，内心深处那份炙热的喜欢迫使他想要做点什么，他想像电影里的女主角一样，踮起脚尖吻他，可又不太确定是不是真的能够到他的嘴唇，要是失败了岂不是太尴尬了，要是再长高10公分该多好。于是他只好像被冻住了一般地杵在原地。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>片尾曲响起，电影结束了，埃尔文一看旁边的猫咪侧着身将自己蜷成一个弯曲的牛角面包，脑袋歪在沙发上，已经闭上眼睛睡着了。他叫了一声利威尔，猫咪却没反应。然后他有点好奇地蹲下来观察他，看上去睡得很熟，而且像是在做着一个什么美梦似的。埃尔文先伸出手摸了摸他的小爪子和小肉垫，这样子都没能让他醒过来。突然间，他心里冒出了一个大胆的想法，作为一个猫咪饲主或许算不上大胆，可这不是普通猫咪，是利威尔啊。</p>
  <p>他俯下身，带着十分的甜蜜和宠溺，亲吻了猫咪的鼻尖下方，脸上还能感受到他那羽毛般的呼吸和毛茸茸的触感呢。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「利威尔，谢谢你愿意和我跳这支舞。」埃尔文打破僵局，首先开口了。</p>
  <p>「哦，我很开心啊，你呢？」</p>
  <p>「美妙胜过乐园。」</p>
  <p>埃尔文真是会说话啊，利威尔好像听到周围的月亮星星都在为他欢呼鼓掌，他也好像瞬间有了勇气。</p>
  <p>「埃尔文，我有个请求。」</p>
  <p>「我的荣幸。」此刻埃尔文拉起利威尔的手，轻吻了他的手背。</p>
  <p>「嗯…你可以，稍微弯一点腰吗？或者蹲下一点也行？」</p>
  <p>他温柔地冲利威尔笑了笑，大概是觉得他这种单纯又直率的样子实在是太可爱了，于是说，「这种事情，由我来做就可以了。」</p>
  <p>之后像按耐不住自己的心情似的，轻轻抓着利威尔的肩头，倾身，给了他一个香甜的亲吻。</p>
  <p>利威尔此时简直要在梦里笑出来了，他实在是不想醒来。</p>
  <p>因为这可是他本猫激动人心的初吻时刻啊，哪怕他认为这只是存在于他的睡梦里。</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>